Esprit rebelle
by Wallen
Summary: Lupin aurait peut-être mieux fait de se casser une jambe que de sortir Ashley Winston de son centre de détention pour la ramener à Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Du moins il fallait l'espérer. Oh, Merlin...
1. Un nouveau départ

_**N/A :**__ Le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui ont lu la première version d'__Esprit rebelle__, publiée en 2003. Et les autres._

_Aux autres, je tiens à préciser que cette fic, dont l'action se déroule après la guerre, a été rédigée juste après la parution du tome 5, ce qui explique que Dumbledore, Rogue et Lupin, évoluent toujours dans le monde des vivants sans que nul ne s'en étonne. En revanche, d'autres personnages qui dans le canon ont survécu à la guerre, n'ont pas survécu à ma version des faits. Voilà pour vous, vous pouvez attaquer le chapitre sans plus attendre, sauf si vous êtes curieux et que vous tenez à lire la suite de ma note, petits curieux ! )_

_Aux autres autres, si d'aventures ils repassaient par là, je pense qu'une petite explication est de mise. Oui, je suis reviendue. Et ceci est pour ainsi dire une version remasterisée d'__Esprit rebelle__. Certains passages ont été conservés avec juste quelques améliorations de style, d'autres ont été carrément supprimés, et de nouvelles scènes ont été créées. Je pense avoir tout de même gardé l'esprit de cette histoire intact, et j'espère ne pas vous faire regretter l'ancienne version !_

__

Avant de vous laisser découvrir -enfin- ce chapitre, je me dois de m'acquitter d'une petite formalité bien inutile mais qui, il faut l'avouer, m'avait manqué :

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Je ne suis qu'une humble écrivain de fanfictions qui ne tire aucun profit de ses élucubrations, sinon la satisfaction d'amuser d'autres fans de l'univers crée par J.K. Rowling._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

- Miss Winston, pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire, je vous prie ? demanda Mr Cunninberg, qui avait noté un certain manque d'inattention de la part de son élève.

La jeune fille ainsi interpellée ne quitta pas des yeux la fenêtre qu'elle fixait depuis un certain temps.

- A votre avis ?

- Tâchez de manifester un peu plus d'intérêt pour mon cours, si vous ne voulez pas passer vos prochains mercredis après-midis à recopier votre manuel !

- C'est noté...

Mr Cunninberg secoua doucement la tête, trop habitué à l'insolence de son élève, et repartit dans ses explications. Cinq minutes plus tard, à sa stupéfaction, elle leva la main avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Oui, Miss Winston ?

- Monsieur, pourrais-je vous parler deux petites minutes...en privé ?

- Bien sûr. A la fin du cours.

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre.

Mr Cunninberg, intrigué, hésita. Puis il demanda à ses élèves de poursuivre la lecture de leur livre et sortit dans le couloir, suivi de la jeune fille qui avait rassemblé ses affaires et emmené son sac à dos. Elle referma doucement la porte sur elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a une voiture de police à l'entrée et je suis à peu près sûre que c'est pour moi, mais je vous passerai les détails, expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. En ce moment ils doivent demander au directeur la permission d'intervenir dans l'établissement. Je voudrais éviter le scandale alors il vaudrait mieux que j'aille bien gentiment à leur rencontre.

- La...la...la police...mais...mais...pourquoi ? bredouilla le professeur, horrifié.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement et soupira.

- Je me doutais que je n'échapperais pas aux bégaiements interrogateurs. Je vais essayer de vous la faire courte. Je vends de la drogue. Et à l'occasion, je vole et je revends des trucs. Les flics m'ont à l'œil depuis un certain temps mais ils n'ont jamais pu me coincer faute de preuves. Saufqu'aujourd'hui, des preuves, j'en ai plein mon sac.

Et, ouvrant son sac à dos, elle lui montra un sachet de poudre blanche et un pistolet.

- Ca, c'est pas du sucre. Et ça, c'est un vrai. Je vous rassure, je l'ai déchargé parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces machins-là.

Mr Cunninberg était blême.

- Mais...mais...mais...

- Respirez un bon coup et reprenez-vous. Je vous l'ai dit, ils auront tellement peur que je leur échappe qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à débarquer dans votre classe. Vous imaginez un peu, les élèves traumatisés et les parents furieux sur votre dos ? Alors secouez-vous et emmenez-moi chez le directeur.

* * *

Elle fut condamnée à une peine d'un an mais, n'étant pas majeure, elle échappa à la prison. Le juge la plaça en centre de détention, en attendant qu'un tuteur chargé de la réinsertion des mineurs incarcérés soit désigné pour l'encadrer. Elle devrait être logée dans un foyer, ses parents ne souhaitant pas la reprendre chez eux. En attendant cet heureux jour elle végétait dans sa cellule, n'en sortant qu'au moment des repas et des récréations qu'elle passait en solitaire.

L'heureux jour fut précédé de deux semaines monotones, et fut annoncé par un surveillant de mauvais poil.

- Tu peux préparer tes affaires, Winston. Ton tuteur est là, dit-il sèchement (elle avait réussi à se faire détester de lui dès le premier jour).

- Alors on ne se verra plus, Charlie ? répondit-elle d'un ton faussement larmoyant.

Le surveillant lui décocha un regard mauvais.

- Laisse ta valise là. Tu iras la chercher après. Il est dans la salle d'attente. Essaye de bien te comporter, pour une fois.

Elle répondit par un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et suivit le surveillant dans le couloir. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'écarta du passage. Un homme qui approchait la quarantaine, aux cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches grises, leur faisait face. La jeune fille eut un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux.

- Dis bonjour, enfin, lui souffla le surveillant.

- Bonjour, Miss Winston. Je m'appelle John Osborne, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Elle la fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'une araignée et ne fit pas un geste.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote, serre-lui la main et dis quelque chose, reprit le surveillant d'une voix basse et pressante. Excusez-la, Mr Osborne, poursuivit-il en affectant un air guilleret, elle est un peu intimidée.

L'homme hocha la tête avec indulgence.

- Je comprends que la situation soit un peu déroutante pour vous. J'ai demandé au directeur la permission de vous voir en particulier pour faire plus ample connaissance et répondre à toutes les questions que vous devez vous poser.

- J'ai le droit de refuser un tuteur ? rétorqua alors la jeune fille.

- Ne commence pas à faire des histoires, grinça le surveillant.

- Bien sûr, répondit gravement Mr Osborne. Je vous demanderai simplement d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire avant de prendre votre décision. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, Mr Collins ?

* * *

Ils s'observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le bruit des pas du surveillant s'estompe dans le couloir.

- Comment allez-vous, Ashley ? finit par demander l'homme.

- Je suis en centre de détention et mon ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal débarque comme une fleur, sous un faux nom. Sans rire, _John Osborne _?

- Moins déroutant pour des oreilles Moldues que _Remus Lupin_, vous ne croyez pas ? répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Mr Osborne -ou plutôt, Lupin- s'assit sur une chaise et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait extenué.

- Où est-ce que vous êtes allé pêcher un nom pareil ?

- _John_ est mon deuxième prénom et _Osborne_ le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Ashley prit une chaise à son tour et, bras croisés, fixa Lupin avec intensité, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous..._foutez_ là ?

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête d'un air songeur, comme s'il se posait lui-même la question.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a appris votre condamnation, répondit-il d'une voix lente. Et il vous offre la possibilité d'effectuer votre peine à Poudlard.

Ashley haussa les sourcils.

- Le _même_ collège Poudlard dont j'ai été renvoyée il y a quoi...un an ?

- Celui-là même.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous n'étiez pas le dernier à réclamer ma tête quand je suis passée en conseil de discipline.

Lupin ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais là-bas ? Si c'est pour balayer les salles et récurer les chaudrons, vous pouvez toujours courir !

- Vous y étudieriez la magie et à la fin de l'année, nous vous aiderions à trouver un travail dans le monde sorcier. Ou si vous préférez, vous pourriez revenir dans le monde Moldu.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

- Vous en avez forcément, sinon vous n'auriez pas reçu la lettre le jour de vos onze ans. Vous n'auriez pas pu rejoindre le quai 9¾.

- J'ai étudié la magie pendant _six_ ans sans réussir à jeter le moindre sort, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oubliez le passé, Ashley. Le professeur Dumbledore vous offre une nouvelle chance. Ne vous demandez pas si vous êtes capable ou non d'y arriver. Ce sera _mon_ travail de faire en sorte que vous y arriviez. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me faire confiance et d'y mettre du vôtre.

Ashley appuya son menton au creux de sa main et jaugea Lupin du regard. Il semblait y croire dur comme fer, c'en était presque touchant. Presque. Manifestement, les années de guerre ne l'avaient pas guéri de sa foi absurde en l'humanité.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance et je pense que vous courez droit à l'échec. Mais je veux bien vous suivre. Je suis coincée pour un an de toute façon, alors avec vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu m'importe.

_

* * *

__- Ashley ?_

_Tout élève sain d'esprit, pris en flagrant délit de violation du couvre-feu, aurait eu le bon goût d'avoir l'air un peu embarrassé. Ashley planta résolument son regard dans celui de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et attendit sereinement l'orage._

_- Suivez-moi, reprit Lupin avec un soupir._

_Il ouvrit la première porte qui se présentait, la salle de classe du professeur Vector, examina la pièce avec attention et verrouilla la porte derrière eux._

_- Asseyez-vous._

_- Où ça ?_

_- Peu importe, où vous voulez._

_Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau du professeur Vector et sourit innocemment à Lupin. Celui-ci, reconnaissant –en son for intérieur- sa défaite, s'assit au premier rang d'un air aussi digne que possible. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des questions de hiérarchie._

_- Vous savez que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous savez que Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban et qu'il a trouvé le moyen de s'infiltrer dans l'école ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous savez que cet homme est très dangereux ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous fabriquiez hors de votre dortoir, seule et à une heure aussi tardive ?_

_- Promenade digestive._

_- Ashley, c'est très sérieux. Etes-vous seulement consciente du danger que vous venez de courir ? Vous auriez pu tomber nez-à-nez avec Sirius Black !_

_- C'est pour ça que vous rôdiez dans les couloirs ? Vous espériez le capturer et toucher la récompense ?_

_Très pâle, Lupin se leva brusquement, gagna le bureau du professeur Vector à grands pas, y appuya ses mains et se pencha vers Ashley. L'espace d'une seconde, il sembla sur le point de la frapper. Elle sourit, comme pour l'encourager. _

_Cette fille lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle savait frapper là où ça faisait mal et en tirait une satisfaction sinistre._

_- J'enlève quinze points à Serpentard. Vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs après dîner pendant une semaine._

_Il la raccompagna à son dortoir et, de retour dans sa chambre, donna un coup de pied dans une chaise. A cause de cette peste, il ne pourrait pas guetter Sirius pendant une semaine. Elle avait vu juste, jusqu'à un certain point. Il voulait absolument être le premier à lui mettre la main dessus, mais pas pour des motifs mercenaires._

_Le tuer de ses mains serait une récompense en soi._

* * *

- Juste par curiosité, ça fait combien de baguettes magiques que j'agite dans le vide ? demanda Ashley, accoudée au comptoir, sa joue appuyée sur une main, une baguette (bois de chêne et ventricule de dragon) dans l'autre.

- Quarante-trois, répondit Ollivander d'une voix morne, en contemplant les nombreuses boîtes amoncelées autour d'eux.

- Nous...finirons bien par trouver la baguette qui vous correspond. Comment aviez-vous fait, la dernière fois ?

- Au quinzième essai, j'ai dit '_Oh et puis zut, celle-ci fera aussi bien l'affaire qu'une autre'_.

Le vendeur de baguette poussa un ostensible soupir de découragement. Ashley fixait Lupin avec une moue ennuyée. Face à ces deux mauvaises volontés, le lycanthrope médita quelques instants.

- Bien. Peut-être devrions-nous...nous y prendre autrement. Quelle baguette aimeriez-_vous_ utiliser ?

- On peut faire ça ? demanda Ashley, indécise, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieil Ollivander, qui semblait avoir perdu toute envie de vivre, ne put qu'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire '_Au point où on en est...'_

Elle croisa les bras et réfléchit.

- Alors je voudrais...une baguette avec une plume de phoenix. Non, un crin de licorne. Non, une plume de phoenix.

- Une plume de phoenix, d'accord. Et quel bois ?

- Euh...

Elle inspecta les différentes baguettes qu'elle avait testées et en désigna une au commerçant.

- Ca, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bois de saule.

- C'est ça que je veux. Bois de saule et plume de phoenix.

Ollivander empaqueta ladite baguette, soulagé d'être débarrassé d'une cliente aussi difficile. Mais sa conscience professionnelle était à l'agonie : un sorcier qui _choisissait_ sa baguette -et non l'inverse- cela ne s'était encore jamais vu. Et il pria le ciel pour que cela ne se revoie plus jamais.

Lupin et Ashley quittèrent la boutique avec le sourire. Le professeur de DCFM n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la façon dont le visage de son élève s'était éclairé à l'idée de choisir sa propre baguette. L'intérêt qu'elle avait montré était plutôt encourageant pour la suite. Elle n'était pas aussi réfractaire au monde magique qu'elle le prétendait.

Il était optimiste et elle avait faim : ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café.

- C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans un muffin à la citrouille.

- Votre uniforme.

Elle grimaça.

- Je ne pourrais pas garder mes vêtements normaux ?

Lupin ne céda pas sur ce point. Ce fut donc une Ashley très maussade qui monta sur le tabouret de Mme Guipure, et une Ashley encore plus maussade qui ressortit affublée d'une robe de sorcier arborant le blason des Serpentard.

- Et _en plus_ je dois porter ce blason stupide ?

- Vous serez rattachée à la maison de Serpentard, donc, oui.

- Rattachée...vous voulez dire...que je mangerai à la même table qu'eux ? Et que je dormirai dans le même dortoir qu'eux ?

- Oui. Avec les septième année.

- C'était écrit dans les petites lignes du contrat ? Bon sang, j'aurais dû lire avant de signer...

Leurs courses terminées, ils n'eurent plus qu'à regagner Poudlard. Ils devaient d'abord atteindre Pré-au-Lard à travers le réseau des cheminées. Là-bas, une diligence les attendrait et les mènerait jusqu'au château. Tandis que Madame Guipure prenait les mesures d'Ashley, Lupin avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de leur arrivée.

- Voulez-vous que je prenne votre valise ?

- Non.

- Elle risque de vous gêner lors de la traversée.

- Vous me prenez pour une empotée ?

- Comme vous voudrez.

Menton ostensiblement levé, Ashley jeta de sa main libre une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée de la poste du Chemin de Traversa, articula distinctement _'Pré-au-Lard !'_ et fut engloutie par une immense flamme verte.

Dix secondes plus tard, Lupin la retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol de la poste de Pré-au-Lard, le contenu de sa valise -grande ouverte- renversé autour d'elle.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en voulant l'aider à se relever.

- Ne me touchez pas, cracha-t-elle d'une voix basse et furieuse, en le repoussant brutalement.

Lupin pinça les lèvres et inspira pour faire redescendre la moutarde qui commençait à lui monter au nez.

- Permettez-moi au moins de vous aider à ranger vos affaires. Nous gagnerons du temps.

- Je ne suis pas pressée, répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

Elle rangea sa valise avec une lenteur exaspérante. Lupin feignit de ne pas remarquer les sorciers qui les observaient avec curiosité -et parfois amusement.

Au bout d'une éternité, Ashley finit par se lever, sa valise rangée -et bien fermée- à la main. La diligence les attendait devant la poste. La jeune fille se hissa à l'intérieur et garda sa précieuse valise à côté d'elle, comme une barrière protectrice.

- J'ai écrit à vos parents, reprit Lupin au bout d'un moment.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Il...il le fallait bien. Ce sont vos parents.

- Merci pour le scoop.

- Je leur ai expliqué la situation et...

- Je m'en tape, de ce que vous leur avez baratiné. Et eux aussi, croyez-moi. Parlons d'autre chose.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Et le silence fut. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Ashley observait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, fit remarquer Lupin avec un petit rire, espérant alléger l'atmosphère.

- Ca dépend avec qui, riposta la jeune fille de sa voix la plus acide.

Le malheureux lycanthrope n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long. Fort heureusement, ils atteignirent bientôt les grilles de Poudlard. Leur grincement quand elles s'ouvrirent fit tressaillir la jeune fille.

- Laissez votre valise là, elle sera transportée dans votre dortoir.

Ils descendirent et la diligence se remit en marche. Ils étaient dans le parc. La nuit était tombée et Ashley contempla avec appréhension l'imposant château de pierres éclairé de mille lueurs. Son ancienne école. Sa nouvelle prison.

Un craquement sinistre la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et distingua le Saule Cogneur dont les branches s'entrechoquaient avec violence. Un hibou s'était approché trop près de l'irascible vieil arbre, et le rapace fila à tire-d'aile avec un ululement courroucé. Cet incident n'arrangea pas la nervosité grandissante d'Ashley.

- Allons-y. Le dîner doit être servi.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre détendue.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut profiter du banquet pour vous présenter aux élèves.

Elle voulut ralentir le pas, espérant au moins retarder l'inéluctable, à défaut de pouvoir l'éviter. Mais Lupin traversait le parc à grandes enjambées et elle fut bientôt obligée de trottiner pour le rattraper.

- Pourquoi faire ? La plupart me connaissent déjà. Ils mettront au courant les nouveaux, plaida-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Inflexible, Lupin poussa la porte du hall d'entrée et l'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs. Ashley eut honte d'avoir laissé son inquiétude percer de façon si évidente. Elle se secoua mentalement les puces et reprit une contenance plus digne d'elle : menton légèrement relevé, sourire moqueur et regard dédaigneux. C'est ainsi que les élèves la virent entrer dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Lupin. Ils avancèrent dans un silence religieux -et horrifié- jusqu'au pupitre de Dumbledore, venu à leur rencontre.

Si les professeurs n'avaient pas été trop occupés à observer la nouvelle arrivante (qui, techniquement, était plutôt une revenante), ils auraient peut-être remarqué la lueur de rancœur qui traversa le regard de Lupin, lorsqu'il salua le vieux directeur d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de regagner sa place. A vrai dire, _l'un_ d'entre eux la remarqua, et sur son visage au teint cireux se dessina un rictus amusé.

L'air goguenard d'Ashley, qui toisait les collégiens médusés, fit de l'ombre à l'éloquence de Dumbledore, dont le discours fut à peine écouté. Il conclut en invitant la jeune fille à rejoindre la table des Serpentard. La solennité de l'instant fut brisée par les murmures paniqués des deux malheureux première année assis en bout de table, qui offrirent vainement tout ce qu'ils possédaient à quiconque voudrait bien échanger sa place avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas connu Ashley mais les récits qu'ils en avaient entendu l'avait faite entrer au panthéon de leurs terreurs nocturnes, dépassée (mais de très peu) par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Détraqueurs.

Ils se ratatinèrent à son approche mais elle passa près d'eux sans leur accorder un regard et s'arrêta devant un groupe de septième années dont les visages pâlissaient davantage à chaque pas qui la rapprochait d'eux.

- Salut les copines, susurra-t-elle d'un air narquois. Une petite place pour une vieille connaissance ?

On entendit distinctement les deux première année soupirer de soulagement.

Contrairement à ses camarades, Ashley mangea de bon coeur le repas préparé par les elfes de maison. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'elle appréciait à Poudlard (la profusion de bonne nourriture, pas l'esclavage librement consenti...)

Après le dîner, alors qu'elle allait suivre ses camarades vers la tour Serpentard, Dumbledore la pria de le rejoindre dans son bureau le lendemain, à dix heures précises.

Elle retrouva sa valise près de son lit. Trop fatiguée pour commencer à ranger ses affaires, elle se contenta d'extirper son pyjama et jeta son uniforme au pied du lit.

Une réunion de crise fut organisée dans la salle commune, rassemblant les Serpentard de tous âges, et se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Il en alla de même dans les trois autres tours, ainsi que du côté des professeurs.

Pendant ce temps, Ashley dormait comme un bébé. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut :

'_Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, Lupin, tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère.'_


	2. Bras de fer

**Chapitre 2 : Bras de fer**

A neuf heures trente, Lupin inscrivit une série de questions sur le tableau et chargea les Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle de septième année d'y répondre pendant son absence -il savait qu'avec une telle combinaison, le risque de chahut était minime, pour ne pas dire nul. Il traversa les couloirs d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il trouva en train de lire une bande-dessinée Moldue.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Le vieil homme releva la tête et sourit.

- Bonjour, Remus.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur, se reprit Lupin, honteux. Avez-vous vu Ashley ?

- Non.

- Oh, je m'en doutais.

Il s'affala sur une chaise et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Moi ? Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien, répéta le directeur avec un sourire jovial.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien faire, protesta Lupin. Vous avez accepté de la reprendre à Poudlard sous réserve qu'elle respecte le règlement de Poudlard. Elle n'est ici que depuis douze heures à peine et elle commence...elle _re_commence à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Vous devez la convoquer et lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre de manquer un rendez-vous que vous lui avez donné. Il faut que les limites soient posées dès le départ, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais. Monsieur le Directeur, conclut-il le plus respectueusement possible, gêné de s'être emporté au point d'employer l'impératif envers son supérieur hiérarchique (et accessoirement, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps).

Dumbledore remarqua ce crime de lèse-directeur mais n'en prit pas ombrage. Bien au contraire, il sourit de plus belle. A croire qu'il avait décidé que _rien_ ne le contrarierait, aujourd'hui.

- Vous pensez vraiment que cela fonctionnerait sur Ashley ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Si vous lui rappelez qu'elle est en liberté conditionnelle et que si elle transgresse les règles, elle sera renvoyée à St-Brutus, elle...

- ...transgressera tout de même les règles et sera renvoyée à St-Brutus, effectuera sa peine comme prévu, sera libérée et continuera à s'enfoncer. Ou bien elle prendra son mal en patience, fera semblant de se plier au règlement pendant un an, retournera chez elle sans avoir rien appris et continuera à s'enfoncer.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas d'autre alternative, observa sombrement Lupin.

- Je vous ai connu plus indulgent et plus optimiste que cela, Remus.

Lorsque Lupin releva la tête, après un silence qu'il jugeait éloquent, Dumbledore lui souriait toujours. Avec insistance.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

- Ce que vous voulez.

- Mais encore ?

- Ashley est sous votre responsabilité, vous avez carte blanche.

- Ai-je le droit de lui passer un savon ?

- Si vous le jugez opportun.

- Mais vous préféreriez que j'évite...je ne vois pas bien comment lui apprendre la discipline sans me montrer ferme.

- Vous avez de la ressource, Remus. En y mettant du vôtre, je suis persuadé que vous parviendrez, non pas à lui imposer le règlement, mais à le lui faire _aimer_.

* * *

Ashley s'étira, ramena ses mains sous sa nuque et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle avait dormi divinement bien. Comparé à sa cellule de St-Brutus, le dortoir des Serpentard était un palace, avec ses lits à baldaquins, ses hautes fenêtres gothiques et ses tentures médiévales. A vrai dire, le dortoir des Serpentard _était_ un palace, comparé à beaucoup d'endroits.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait entendu ses camarades se préparer -le plus silencieusement possible- pour aller en cours, marchant sur la pointe des pieds et se lançant des _«Chuts!» _paniqués au moindre grincement de plancher. Un _« Merlin ! »_ désespéré suivit la chute d'un tube de rouge à lèvres, qui leur sembla résonner comme un coup de feu. Les jeunes Serpentard retinrent leur souffle et guettèrent les signes d'éveil d'Ashley. Celle-ci fit semblant de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle s'amusait énormément. Tenir en respect une demi-douzaine de sorcières, par la seule force de sa réputation -plutôt pas mal, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

_'Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à faire faim', songea-t-elle._

L'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps, il faudrait qu'elle aille chiper quelque chose en cuisine. Elle tâchait de se souvenir laquelle, de la poire ou de la grappe de raisin, il fallait chatouiller pour ouvrir la porte, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir. L'une des filles venait probablement chercher un grimoire pour son prochain cours. Allait-elle bondir de son lit pour la faire hurler ?

- Miss Winston ? Etes-vous réveillée ?

Oh oh. Lupin.

Elle l'entendit ouvrir les rideaux du dortoir et elle eut une pensée presque attendrie pour ses camarades qui s'étaient habillées et maquillées dans la pénombre.

- Miss Winston, levez-vous !

Il était en pétard. Ashley ne bougea pas. Si elle faisait semblant de dormir, il s'en irait peut-être.

- Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, dit-il à travers les épais rideaux du lit. Je vous conseille de sortir en vitesse. Sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de vous _rafraîchir_ les idées.

Il bluffait.

- Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Un...Deux...

Et s'il ne bluffait pas ?

- Trois...

Etait-ce un bruit de clapotis qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

- Quatre...

- Ok, ok, j'arrive, marmonna-t-elle en écartant les rideaux.

Elle s'assit et adressa un sourire angélique à son professeur. Elle portait, en guise de pyjama, un T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. Lupin fit disparaître d'un coup mouvement de baguette le seau d'eau qui flottait à côté de lui.

- Il est dix heures dix.

- Vous faites l'horloge parlante en plus de l'enseignement, maintenant ? Ca vous permet d'arrondir les fins de mois, j'imagine. Prévenez-moi quand ce sera l'heure de déjeuner.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attendait à neuf heures dans son bureau. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour vous préparer et réfléchir aux excuses que vous allez lui présenter. Je vous attends dans la salle commune.

Se doutant qu'elle n'y couperait pas (et que le seau d'eau pouvait réapparaître à tout moment), Ashley décida de jouer -momentanément- la carte de l'obéissance.

- Ok, mais je peux manger un morceau d'abord ? Je _meurs _de faim, dit-elle de son air le plus pitoyable.

- Il vous reste quatorze minutes, l'informa Lupin, inébranlable.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée porter ?

- L'uniforme de l'école. Treize minutes.

- Elles sont trop courtes vos minutes, c'est de la triche !

Ashley n'eut plus qu'à se débarbouiller et enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte. Maussade, affamée mais présentable, elle rejoignit Lupin qui l'inspecta d'un œil critique.

- Votre cravate est mal nouée, observa-t-il sévèrement.

- Je ne suis pas douée avec ces machins-là.

Lupin hésita une seconde et fit un pas vers elle.

- Vous permettez ?

La jeune fille s'était crispée en voyant les mains de son professeur s'approcher de son cou mais ne dit pas un mot. La mine résolument boudeuse, elle fixait tantôt le visage concentré de Lupin, tantôt la cravate qui prenait rapidement forme sous ses doigts habiles. L'opération finie, elle alla se regarder dans un miroir. Le nœud était impeccable, à rendre jaloux un présentateur de journal.

- J'ai l'air d'une fille à papa, maugréa-t-elle. Il reste combien de temps ?

- Quinze minutes.

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, puis écarquilla les yeux. Sur la table venait de se matérialiser une tasse de thé, un verre de jus de citrouille et deux toasts beurrés.

- Le petit-déjeuner est servi. Tâchez de faire vite, mais ne renversez rien sur vos vêtements.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit son petit-déjeuner en un éclair.

* * *

La première chose que fit Ashley, en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, fut de dénouer sa cravate et de la garder à la main, traînant au sol comme une laisse sans son chien.

- Alors comme ça, je vais devoir vous rencontrer deux fois par semaine pendant une heure ?

- Oui.

- Et pendant ces entretiens, on réfléchira à mes projets d'avenir après Poudlard ?

- Exact.

- Et le reste du temps, je pourrai faire ce que je veux ?

Lupin eut un temps d'hésitation. Dans la bouche d'Ashley Winston, les mots « ce que je veux » pouvaient avoir une signification plutôt inquiétante.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Ca pourrait me plaire, finalement...Mais dites, je n'aurai pas à m'allonger sur un divan et à vous raconter mes rêves, quand même ?

- Je ne suis pas psychomage. Vous pourrez me raconter vos rêves si vous le souhaitez, seulement l'interprétation n'a jamais été mon fort...

- Pas de danger que je vous en parle. De toute façon je ne m'en souviens presque jamais.

- Dites-moi, qu'allez-vous faire de votre journée ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ashley. Peut-être que je vais fabriquer des poupées à votre effigie et y planter rageusement quelques aiguilles...

- C'est un projet intéressant...Mais j'avais pensé que vous aimeriez écrire à vos parents et à vos amis.

- Non.

- Vous préférez sans doute reprendre vos marques avant de leur écrire, persista Lupin d'une voix hésitante.

- Non plus. Je n'ai prévu d'écrire à personne, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais.

- Mais...

- Mais mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, ok ? Les entretiens n'ont pas encore commencé, que je sache. Vous n'avez pas des cours à donner ?

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Ashley mit tout en oeuvre pour éviter de se retrouver confrontée à Lupin : elle ne se levait jamais avant midi, prenait ses repas à la table des Serpentard et passait le reste de ses journées dans le dortoir ou à déambuler dans le parc.

Samedi matin, Lupin, assis derrière son bureau, jouait avec une plume de chouette en attendant la jeune fille. A dix-huit heures dix-sept, trois coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Entrez.

Ashley se glissa par l'entrebâillement et s'assit à une table d'élève, bien loin de Lupin. Celui-ci reposa sa plume, croisa les bras et observa la jeune fille, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Vous pouvez partir.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait même pas deux minutes que...

- Sortez.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous me faites, là ?

- La prochaine fois, vous vous présenterez à l'heure, vous me direz « Bonjour, Professeur » ou « Bonjour, Monsieur » -je vous laisse le choix- en entrant, et vous prendrez place sur _cette_ chaise que je vous ai préparée devant mon bureau.

- Vous voulez me virer pour _ça _? Ok...

Elle se leva et s'avança au milieu de la salle de classe.

- Bonjour Professeur, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour mon retard, dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille, en faisant une révérence. Ca vous va, comme ça ?

- Passez un bon weekend, Ashley, et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

Ce mercredi, la montre de Lupin indiquait dix-sept heures cinquante neuf quand les trois coups se firent entendre.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour. Professeur.

Elle avait logé dans le premier mot toute l'insolence possible, et prononcé le deuxième de façon à le faire sonner comme la pire des insultes, mais Lupin s'estima satisfait et l'invita d'un sourire à s'asseoir.

- Comment allez-vous ?

Elle inspira et expira doucement. La tête baissée, indifférente et comme ailleurs.

- Comment allez-vous ? répéta Lupin, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Regardez-moi, Ashley.

En croisant ses yeux verts, purs concentrés de mépris, il regretta presque qu'elle lui ait obéi. Non, il le regretta _amèrement_, et se retint à grand-peine de la supplier de baisser les yeux.

- Bien.

- Aimeriez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Non.

- Comment...comment s'est passée votre semaine ?

- Bien.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai visité le château. Et le parc.

- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- Rien n'a changé.

- Et...c'est plutôt une bonne chose...ou pas ?

- Ca m'est égal.

- Donc, vous vous êtes promenée dans le domaine. Et ensuite ?

- J'ai dormi.

- Et...quoi d'autre ?

- Rien.

- Vous habitez Londres, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est une grande ville, remarqua Lupin et en effet, à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il eut envie de se gifler.

- Il paraîtrait même que c'est la capitale de l'Angleterre, rétorqua Ashley en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Londres. Piccadilly Circus...Buckingham Palace...

- La reine serait ravie de l'apprendre.

- De quelle partie de Londres venez-vous ?

- L'East End. Jack l'Eventreur...la série télé...

- Ah.

- Comme vous dites.

- Avez-vous...écrit à vos amis de Londres ?

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que ça reviendrait sur le tapis. Non.

- Vous savez que les hiboux du collège sont à votre disposition ?

- Oui.

- Vos amis risquent de s'inquiéter s'ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de vous.

- Ils n'en attendent pas.

- Comment cela ?

- On peut changer de sujet ?

- De quoi aimeriez-vous parler ?

- De rien.

- Nos entretiens promettent d'être passionnants...

Ashley esquissa un mince sourire et soutint le regard de Lupin, qui finit par capituler.

- Vous détestez ça autant que moi, pas vrai ?

- Comment cela ? demanda Lupin en rougissant.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de vous occuper de moi. C'est Dumbledore qui vous y a obligé. Je vous ai observé dans son bureau. Et à St-Brutus. Et maintenant. Ca vous gonfle, ça crève les yeux.

- Vous vous trompez, protesta-t-il faiblement, en cherchant désespérément un argument pour prouver sa bonne foi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'encadrer. Et vous avez peur de moi.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas de thé ?

- Non.

- Parlez-moi de St-Brutus.

- C'est un centre de détention pour mineurs.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée là-bas ?

- On m'a piégée. Quelqu'un m'a passé une commande et a prévenu les flics qu'en me cueillant à telle heure, au bahut, ils trouvaient la marchandise sur moi. Le flagrant délit qu'ils guettaient depuis longtemps.

- Il y a longtemps que vous...

Il s'interrompit, craignant de froisser Ashley. Mais celle-ci paraissait curieusement détendue et adressa un sourire presque amical à son professeur.

- Que je deale ? N'ayez pas peur des mots. Oui, ça fait longtemps.

- Dans votre quartier ?

- Oui.

- Et...à Poudlard ?

- Je n'ai jamais corrompu vos petites têtes blondes, je vous rassure.

- Et vous-même, vous arrive-t-il...d'en consommer ?

- Evidemment.

- A Poudlard ?

- Ca m'est arrivé.

- Et depuis votre retour ?

- Je suis à cours de provisions.

- Je me dois de vous prévenir que nous ne transigerons pas là-dessus, Ashley.

- Pigé : un pétard, bye bye Poudlard...

- Vos amis étaient-ils au courant de cette activité ?

- Oui.

- Etaient-ils eux-mêmes...

- Oui.

- N'aviez-vous pas peur de vous faire prendre ?

- J'avais plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre.

- Vos parents ne se doutaient de rien ?

- Si.

- Et...

- Et si on changeait de sujet ?

- Vous n'aimez pas parler de votre entourage.

Ashley haussa les épaules.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à parler si je n'en ai pas envie, fut la réponse sèche de la jeune fille. Pas vrai ? ajouta-elle un instant plus tard, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Je n'ai pas droit au Veritaserum ni à la torture. Vous pouvez très bien passer tous nos entretiens muette comme une carpe, si vous le souhaitez. Seulement, ce sera très ennuyeux, et pas profitable pour vous.

- Que vous dites...

- Pouvons-nous aborder la question de votre avenir ? Comment l'envisagez-vous ?

- Je ne l'envisage pas. Je n'en ai aucun. Je continuerai à dealer, puis je me ferai reprendre, puis je sortirai et je recommencerai à dealer, et je me ferai reprendre, et je recommencerai à dealer, et ainsi de suite.

- Vous n'avez pas dix-huit ans, Ashley. Votre pessimisme est un peu prématuré, non ?

- Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

- Vous pouvez apprendre un métier. Nous pouvons vous guider pour cela. Nous pouvons vous remettre à niveau dans les matières de votre choix et vous accompagner dans la recherche d'un premier travail.

- Vous êtes à côté de la plaque...Tout est possible dans votre monde de Bisounours. Mais dans la vraie vie, les gens comme moi n'ont pas d'issue. Il n'y a personne dehors pour me prendre la main. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de n'avoir rien et de n'être rien.

- Toujours pas de thé ? proposa Lupin piteusement. L'eau est prête. Je n'ai que des sachets, mais...

- Ok, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, répondit Ashley avec mépris.

Lupin versa l'eau dans deux tasses et montra un assortiment de sachets à la jeune fille.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Ashley observa la boîte avec perplexité.

- Ca a le goût de quoi, l'Earl Grey ?

- C'est un thé noir à la bergamote.

- Et le Ceylan ?

- C'est un thé...fort.

- Et l'Assam ?

- C'est...encore plus fort.

- Vous n'avez pas les sachets de thé tout jaunes ?

- Non, désolé...c'est ce que vous buvez d'habitude ?

- Il n'y a que ça chez mes...de toute façon je n'en bois pas souvent, c'est pour les vieux le thé, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Je pense que vous aimeriez l'Earl Grey, suggéra Lupin.

Ashley suivit son conseil avec une réticence affichée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sirotait son thé avec un plaisir manifeste.

- C'est bon, reconnut-elle avec un sourire timide.

Lupin acquiesça. Tout en buvant sa propre tasse, il réfléchissait à une manière de relancer en douceur l'entretien. Face à lui, Ashley paraissait détendue, absorbée dans sa dégustation et prenant le temps d'étudier cette saveur nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce précieux moment.

- Lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans, le Ministère m'a inscrit sur le Répertoire National des Créatures Dangereuses.

Le charme fut rompu. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Lupin devint écarlate. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, ou presque. Quelque chose dans le regard d'Ashley (pensait-il) l'y avait invité -une douceur et une attention qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu. A présent, naturellement, elle le dévisageait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Oui ? finit-elle par dire alors que Lupin, silencieux, fixait sa tasse comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait à nouveau ce regard, doux et attentif.

- Ce répertoire est consultable par toute la communauté sorcière, poursuivit Lupin en reprenant de l'assurance. Autrement dit, le secret que le professeur Dumbledore avait soigneusement préservé pendant ma scolarité s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre au moment où je recherchais mon premier emploi. Mes ASPICs en poche, j'ai d'abord ciblé les domaines qui m'intéressaient le plus, sans succès. Puis ceux qui m'intéressaient un peu moins. Toujours rien. Puis ceux qui ne m'intéressaient pas du tout. Et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup plus de chance. Et Merlin sait que j'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quel travail, pour n'importe quel salaire.

Il fit une pause. Ashley l'invita d'un hochement de tête à continuer.

- A chaque fois, j'étais recalé pour divers prétextes, plus ou moins convaincants. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais quel était le problème. Heureusement, j'avais quelques amis qui m'ont soutenu : je leur rendais des services, je gardais ou je donnais des cours de soutien à leurs enfants en échange d'un petit salaire. Parfois je décrochais un petit boulot dans le monde Moldu, jamais très longtemps car mes absences mensuelles posaient problème...Et, finalement, j'ai obtenu ce poste de professeur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ne trouva pas ses mots et se contenta d'un nouveau hochement.

- Ce qu'il faut en retenir, c'est que rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance. Sauf bien sûr si l'on décide de baisser les bras. Réfléchissez-y.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Ashley s'installa dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour songer aux paroles de Lupin.

Elle fut rejointe peu de temps après par trois élèves qui s'immobilisèrent sur le seuil en l'apercevant puis, rassurés par son absence de réaction, s'installèrent à une petite table et discutèrent à voix basse de sujets aussi captivants que les résultats du dernier devoir de Métamorphose (« comment, cette harpie de McGonagall t'as mis un F ? »), la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard (« une superbe robe vert émeraude qui ira à merveille avec mon teint »), ou encore le couple Davies-Jones (« Dix jours et il la plaque »). L'ancienne Serpentard écoutait d'une oreille plutôt distraite ces bavardages, jusqu'à ce que le nom d'un certain professeur soit mentionné.

- Des examens blancs, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire, fulmina Samantha Higgins, une grande blonde.

- Lupin doit penser qu'on n'a pas suffisamment de devoirs comme ça, grogna Claire O'Connor, une petite brune.

- Moi je le comprends un peu, intervint Gordon Stark, suscitant des regards intrigués de la part de ses camarades. Si j'étais un loup-garou, moi aussi je me défoulerais sur les gens comme ça.

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne sur nous ?

- Evidemment. Il nous envie parce que sa vie à lui est foutue.

Cette affirmation sembla convaincre les deux filles.

- Les loups-garous sont des monstres, clama Samantha. On devrait leur interdire d'enseigner.

- Oui, c'est vrai, couina Claire. Imagine qu'un jour il s'énerve et qu'il se jette sur nous ! On sera contaminés à notre tour. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne la chair de poule...

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de prouver qu'il est dangereux et le faire renvoyer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personnellement je ne me sens pas rassuré quand je le vois rôder dans les couloirs.

- C'est quoi, votre problème ? lança Ashley, furieuse, aux Serpentard qui sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux de terreur. C'est un loup-garou, et après ? Je suis prête à parier qu'il n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'élevé la voix contre vous !

- Mais...euh...bredouilla le plus virilement possible Gordon. Il _pourrait_être dangereux : c'est un hybride.

- Ton seul problème c'est qu'il soit différent, hein ?

Gordon baissa piteusement la tête, sans chercher à nier.

- Espèce de crétin ! explosa Ashley. Tu as déjà essayé de te mettre à sa place ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Bien sûr que non, toi, tu es normal, tu es à ta place, ici : un gentil sorcier au sang bien pur !

- Ben...euh...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on dise du mal de Lupin ? Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, fit remarquer O'Connor.

Ashley fut déstabilisée un instant. _Techniquement_, O'Connor avait raison. Elle avait toujours tenu Lupin en piètre estime et ne s'était pas privée de le faire savoir. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement, s'avança vers la jeune collégienne et la saisit par la cravate.

- Que je vous entende encore parler de loups-garous, et c'est à coups de poing que je ferai de vous des monstres, menaça-t-elle de sa voix la plus glaciale. Pigé ?

La pauvre O'Connor, plus blanche qu'un fantôme, hocha vivement la tête, suivie de ses deux acolytes.

- Bon. Et maintenant...fichez le camp.

Les trois Serpentard rassemblèrent en vitesse leurs affaires et détalèrent hors de la salle commune. Ashley satisfaite d'être à nouveau seule et au calme, reprit sa méditation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un minuscule parchemin apporté par un hibou au plumage gris l'informait qu'elle devait se rendre séance tenante dans le bureau de Rogue.

* * *

- Entrez.

Affichant un masque de sérénité, Ashley poussa la porte des cachots et s'avança jusqu'au bureau du Maître des Potions. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves (et quelques professeurs) de Poudlard, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Non pas qu'il se soit montré particulièrement sympathique à son égard par le passé (loin de là), mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui, voilà tout. Cela avait évidemment le don d'exaspérer Rogue.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Miss Winston ?

- J'ai ma petite idée.

- Vous avez menacé des élèves du collège.

- Mm.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Ils avaient insulté un professeur. Je leur ai dit de ne plus recommencer.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur le visage de Rogue.

- Oui...il est de notoriété publique que vous avez toujours témoigné le plus grand respect à vos professeurs. Vous vous présenterez demain dans ma salle de classe à dix-huit heures précises. Récurer des chaudrons vous aidera à déverser votre trop-plein d'énergie.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Rogue, Ashley déambula dans les couloirs sans destination précise, en déversant sur son chemin les pires jurons qu'elle connaissait.

- A vos souhaits, fit une voix dans son dos tandis qu'elle empruntait un escalier en colimaçon.

Elle se retourna, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lupin.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, grommela-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Bien qu'il n'y fut pour rien, elle en voulait à Lupin de ce qui lui était arrivé. La prochaine fois, il se défendrait tout seul...

- Vous semblez en colère, remarqua l'enseignant. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rogue m'a mis une retenue.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ashley lui fut (intérieurement) reconnaissante de ne pas avoir répondu : "Qu'avez-vous fait _encore_ ?"

- J'ai...menacé de tabasser des élèves.

- Ashley !

_Ok, on oublie la reconnaissance._

- Mais quoi ? Ils l'avaient cherché !

Lupin se passa une main sur le visage et prit une inspiration.

- Venez, vous allez m'expliquer ça.

La jeune fille, qui n'était plus à ça près, le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

- Alors ?

- Ils avaient dit du mal de...d'un professeur.

Lupin haussa les sourcils.

- De quel professeur s'agissait-il ?

- Je...ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Il s'agit de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lupin avec un sourire.

- Oui, admit Ashley en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Des trucs stupides...parce que vous...parce que vous êtes un loup-garou.

Elle avait parlé d'une petite voix, craignant de heurter son professeur. Mais celui-ci demeura impassible. Il esquissa même un léger sourire.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre à ces élèves, la sermonna-t-il doucement. Ils sont libres de penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi et de l'exprimer -en privé. Naturellement, si cela se produisait pendant un cours, ce serait différent.

- Ils n'auraient jamais le cran de vous dire ça en face...

Toujours souriant, Lupin haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne vous met pas en colère ? demanda Ashley, stupéfaite.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Ca ne vous fait pas mal ?

- J'ai l'habitude.

- C'est bizarre. C'est aussi ce qu'il me répond à chaque fois, murmura Ashley en baissant les yeux.

- Qui donc ?

- Un...un ami, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Lupin semblait sur le point de poser une question, qu'Ashley s'empressa de déjouer par un regard noir.

- Et il a beau dire, je sais qu'il ment. Et vous aussi, reprit-il avec une énergie farouche.

- Ceci étant, Ashley, soyez prudente. Vous ne vous en tirez pas trop mal avec une simple retenue. Il faut que vous appreniez à mieux gérer les différends avec vos camarades.

- Mm, maugréa la jeune fille en croisant les bras, mécontente.

- Vous pouvez partir.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Ashley s'efforçait mentalement de déterminer quel coussin serait le plus à même de recevoir sa colère et ses coups de poing (celui en velours vert ? ou le blanc rempli de plumes d'oie ?) lorsqu'une voix douce l'arrêta.

- Au fait, Ashley...

Elle pivota, méfiante. Lupin ne s'était pas départi de son sourire mais il paraissait intimidé. Elle crut apercevoir une petite étincelle dans son regard.

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

- Je vous en prie, s'entendit répondre Ashley.

Elle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas trop de deux coussins pour se défouler...


	3. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

_**N/A :** J'ai plus qu'un peu honte d'avoir été si longue...Je vais me démener pour que le prochain chapitre paraisse avant la prochaine décennie, promis...Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière**

Abritée derrière les rideaux de son lit, Ashley se coucha en chien de fusil et serra un coussin contre elle. Elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir décroché le gros lot sur ce coup-là : une retenue avec Rogue, parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté que trois morveux insultent un professeur qu'elle détestait. Qu'elle avait _toujours_ détesté, à la seconde où elle avait croisé son regard. Et ce n'était pas une façon de parler.

_Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...Elle entrait en deuxième année et cherchait un compartiment libre dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était alors tombée sur un homme profondément endormi. En s'approchant, elle avait lu son nom sur sa valise : "Professeur R.J. Lupin". Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, probablement._

_Elle avait jaugé d'un oeil critique ses vêtements élimés, ses cheveux parsemés de gris et son visage aux traits tirés. Dumbledore avait donc réussi le pari fou de dénicher un candidat encore plus pitoyable que Lockhart. Au moins, celui-là ne risquait pas d'affoler les hormones de ses camarades cette année. Il ne risquait pas non plus d'affoler les Forces du Mal, d'ailleurs..._

_Elle s'était trouvé un autre compartiment, occupé par trois collégiennes. Un voyage sans histoires (elle avait emmené son baladeur pour ne pas subir les bavardages de ses camarades), jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce Détraqueur._

_Ce souvenir la fit frissonner. Elle n'en avait pas mené large même si, devant les trois filles en larmes, elle s'était efforcée de paraître calme. Elle avait mis ses mains dans ses poches pour dissimuler leur tremblement._

_Peu de temps après la porte s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître le professeur Lupin. Il avait réconforté ses camarades et leur avait distribué des carrés de chocolat. Ashley avait gardé le nez collé à la fenêtre embuée, espérant se faire oublier. Mais il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à elle._

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Il avait une voix douce, légèrement enrouée. Il avait bien fallu qu'elle tourne la tête et qu'elle croise pour la première fois son regard, attentif et bienveillant. Elle avait rougi comme une pivoine._

_- Tenez, ça va vous faire du bien, avait-il dit en lui tendant un large morceau de chocolat._

_- Non merci._

_- Mangez au moins un petit morceau...c'est un excellent remède._

_- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? C'est juste du chocolat, avait-elle répliqué sèchement._

_- Faites-moi confiance, c'est très efficace. Et après tout, qu'avez-vous à perdre ? Vous n'aimez pas le chocolat ?_

_De guerre lasse, Ashley avait capitulé. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que ces yeux couleur d'ambre cessent de la fixer._

_- Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

_- Winston._

_- Et votre prénom ?_

_-...Ashley._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard se rassembla dans la salle des professeurs, bavardant de choses et d'autres. On évoqua la nouvelle collection de robes de sorciers chez Mme Guipure (_'D'après Sorcière-Hebdo le jaune est le nouveau noir, qu'en penses-tu Minerva ?'_), les championnats interrégionaux de Quidditch (_'Une bande de chats borgnes aurait __plus de chances de gagner la coupe que le club d'Avalon, j'ai raison ou j'ai pas raison ?'_) et, naturellement, les méfaits de leurs élèves (_'A ton avis, ils savent qu'on a été jeunes avant eux ?'_).

De temps à autre, on jetait un regard inquiet aux fauteuils les plus proches de la cheminée, occupés par Lupin, une tasse de thé à la main, et Rogue, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée.

Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air entre ces deux-là. A vrai dire, il y avait toujours plus ou moins de l'orage dans l'air entre ces deux-là mais ce soir, la tension était particulièrement palpable. On soupçonnait la jeune Ashley Winston d'être à l'origine de cette querelle mais bien sûr, _ils_ attendraient d'être seuls pour régler leurs comptes. Ils faisaient toujours comme ça.

Au fil de la soirée, les enseignants s'éclipsèrent, vaincus par le sommeil, emportant leur curiosité déçue sous le bras.

- Comment s'est passée cette retenue ? demanda doucement Lupin, quand les pas de McGonagall ne résonnèrent plus dans le couloir.

- A ton avis ? maugréa Rogue en décroisant les bras. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Winston est imperméable à toute punition. Du moins, à toute punition jugée acceptable par Dumbledore...

- Que lui as-tu fait faire ?

- Elle a récuré des chaudrons.

- Et les autres élèves ?

- Quoi, les autres élèves ?

- Il me semble que tes élèves méritaient eux aussi une sanction. Les as-tu punis ? Leur as-tu enlevé des points ? As-tu vaguement suggéré que leurs propos pouvaient éventuellement être considérés comme étant quelque peu déplacés ?

Rogue haussa dédaigneusement les épaules, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son collègue.

- Je m'en doutais...

- Dumbledore a perdu la tête, grommela le Maître des Potions après un silence maussade. Winston n'a jamais eu sa place ici.

- Toute personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques a sa place à Poudlard. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Ashley a un grand potentiel.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- En tant que loup-garou, je peux ressentir ses pouvoirs. Et en tant que Legilimens, je parie que tu t'y es plus d'une fois cassé le nez, en tentant de lire ses pensées, insinua Lupin.

Les mains de Rogue se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Le professeur Dumbledore pense que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Ashley s'est servi de ses pouvoirs magiques comme d'un bouclier psychique, poursuivit le lycanthrope. Il est à peu près certain que ce processus s'est effectué inconsciemment, et mon travail est de comprendre les origines de ce bouclier, pour le défaire et rendre les pouvoirs d'Ashley à nouveau opérationnels.

- Est-elle au courant de cette théorie ?

- Elle n'est pas encore prête pour l'entendre. Par ailleurs, ce n'est encore que cela : une théorie. Nous n'avons aucune certitude.

Il s'interrompit pour boire une une gorgée de thé et sourit.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que cette idée était absurde, cela signifie donc que tu la trouves sensée ?

- En admettant que la théorie de Dumbledore soit juste, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que les pouvoirs de Winston restent enfouis.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de la priver de ce qui lui appartient sous prétexte qu'elle pourrait en faire mauvais usage. Mais naturellement, si je fais correctement mon travail, nous n'aurons rien à craindre.

- Et tu te crois réellement capable de l'aider ?

- Cela demandera du temps, éluda le lycanthrope.

Rogue grimaça.

- Cette fille va te détruire, Lupin.

* * *

Lupin se servit un verre de vin, s'accouda à sa fenêtre et balaya le parc du regard.

Quelques années auparavant, il avait traversé cette même pelouse d'un pas pressé, sa valise en main. Il marchait vite, comme pour fuir l'idée qu'il venait de perdre une opportunité extraordinaire à cause d'une querelle de collégiens, que Peter était vivant, et un traître, et s'était enfui en emportant avec lui la seule chance d'innocenter Sirius, qu'il n'avait retrouvé que pour mieux le perdre à nouveau.

_- Vous partez ?_

_Il s'était arrêté net et avait fait volte-face. C'était la petite Ashley Winston. Et il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale, en cet instant._

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Il avait rit nerveusement._

_- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?_

_- Ils disent que vous êtes un loup-garou, avait-elle répondu d'une voix lente, comme si elle ne saisissait pas bien le lien entre la cause et sa conséquence._

_- C'est la vérité._

_A présent elle allait écarquiller les yeux, ouvrir grand la bouche et filer sans demander son reste. Mais non. Elle avait seulement froncé les sourcils, pensive._

_- Alors Dumbledore vous a renvoyé ? A cause de ça ?_

_- Non. Je...j'ai démissionné._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Il s'était demandé si elle ne se fichait pas de lui, mais l'air perplexe de la jeune fille ne semblait pas feint._

_- Après ce qui s'est passé, c'est impossible. Je le regrette beaucoup, mais c'est comme ça._

_- Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que vous partiez ?_

_- Aucun parent n'accepterait un loup-garou comme professeur pour leurs enfants...et c'est compréhensible._

_- Mais vous n'êtes pas tout le temps un loup-garou. Je veux dire...ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois...et c'est la nuit, en plus. Il n'y a pas cours, la nuit._

_Il avait ri._

_- C'est dommage, avait-elle poursuivi avec regret. Vous étiez un meilleur professeur que Lockhart. Ca ne veut pas dire grand-chose, remarquez, une huître aurait été un meilleur professeur que Lockhart, mais...vous comprenez ?_

_Ils avaient échangé un sourire._

_- Je comprends. Merci._

_- Bon...Au revoir, alors._

_Elle lui avait tendu la main. Lupin l'avait serrée, la gorge nouée._

_- Prenez soin de vous, Ashley._

* * *

- Comment s'est passée cette retenue ?

- C'était une retenue, rétorqua Ashley en haussant les épaules. C'est rarement plaisant comme expérience.

_'Vous n'avez jamais été collée avec James Potter ou Sirius Black', _faillit répondre Lupin.

Elle était affalée sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière, son pied droit dessinant des cercles contre le bureau. Elle fuyait son regard.

- Avez-vous parlé avec le professeur Rogue des raisons de cette punition ?

- Un peu.

- Et ?

- Et rien.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Aidez-moi un peu, Ashley, j'ai l'impression de ramer dans un désert de sable...

- J'ai...je n'ai pas envie d'être punie si je dis un truc qui ne vous plaît pas. Ni de passer pour une idiote.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, encore moins pour vous piéger. Vous pouvez parlez en toute franchise.

Elle le jaugea, dubitative.

- J'ai eu l'impression que Rogue cherchait à...à me mettre en colère, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix incertaine.

- De quelle façon ?

- Il me posait des questions sur...les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais été arrêtée. Il disait que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien, une gamine à problèmes et qu'il ne me donnait pas un mois pour être réexpédiée à St-Brutus.

_Severus..._

- Comment avez-vous réagi ?

- J'avais bien envie de lui balancer ses chaudrons à la figure, mais je me suis retenue.

- Vous avez bien fait. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit.

- Je sais, je dois me tenir à carreaux...

- Ce qu'il a dit vous a-t-il blessée ?

- Non.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, les leva furtivement vers Lupin, aperçut sa mine sceptique et fixa à nouveau le bureau. Le lycanthrope réprima un soupir et son envie d'approfondir le sujet. Il y eut un silence embarrassé, durant lequel il observa Ashley, laquelle évitait toujours son regard et triturait d'innocentes mèches de cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

- Montrez-moi vos mains, dit alors Lupin.

- Quoi ?

- Montrez-moi vos mains.

Ashley les lui tendit avec réticence. Son professeur les inspecta sous toutes les coutures.

- Elles sont abîmées.

- C'est ce produit que j'ai utilisé pour nettoyer les chaudrons, répondit la jeune fille en les mettant hors de sa portée.

- Severus ne vous a pas donné de gants pour vous protéger ?

- Si...

- Eh bien ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait se les garder, ses gants tout moisis.

- Ashley...soupira Lupin en secouant la tête. Vous demanderez une crème à Mme Pomfresh.

Elle répondit par un vague grognement.

- Tout de suite après cet entretien, insista le professeur d'un ton sans réplique. C'est bien compris ?

- Ok.

- Vous avez de l'encre sur les doigts, fit-il remarquer après un silence. Avez-vous eu des lignes à copier ?

Ashley rougit et serra les poings pour dissimuler les taches noires.

- Non. J'ai écrit une lettre. A mon ami Will.

- Voudriez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?

- Non.

Lupin soupira, à court d'idées pour relancer la discussion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue vous déteste ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Le lycanthrope rit nerveusement.

- Allons, Ashley...

- C'est parce que vous êtes un loup-garou ?

- Ce sujet me semble un peu hors de propos...

- J'en étais sûre, grommela la jeune fille en croisant les bras de son air le plus buté.

- De quoi ?

- Je croyais que je pouvais _tout_ vous dire. En fait, j'ai juste le droit de répondre à _vos_ questions, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, seulement l'objet de ces entretiens est de parler de _vous_, pas de moi.

Il tenta un sourire conciliant, mais elle garda les lèvres obstinément closes et les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

- Comment vous entendez-vous avec vos camarades de dortoir ?

-...

- Ashley ?

-...

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de bouder ?

-...

- Ashley, vous devez comprendre que votre question était très indiscrète.

- Et alors ? Vous ne faites que ça, vous, de me poser des questions indiscrètes !

- Auxquelles vous refusez généralement de répondre, fit remarquer Lupin.

- Répondez-moi et je vous parlerai de Will. Peut-être. Un peu, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Ca ne fonctionne de cette façon, Ashley, il ne s'agit pas d'un troc d'informations.

-...

- Vous pouvez partir, finit-il par dire, en agitant la main avec lassitude.

* * *

- Je n'y arriverai _jamais_, se lamenta Lupin en s'ébouriffant les cheveux de désespoir. Elle me _déteste_. Et je ne comprends pas _pourquoi._ Je veux dire, elle n'a jamais aimé aucun professeur, et elle déteste Severus, mais ça...bref. Mais moi, elle me _hait_. Et je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_. Ce n'est pas que je sois un loup-garou qui pose problème. Non...c'est autre chose...mais quoi, Merlin ? Vous l'avez remarqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur tourna vers Dumbledore un regard empli de méfiance.

- Oh oui, vous le savez. Bien sûr que vous le savez. Vous savez toujours _tout_. C'est un de vos petits jeux pervers, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez m'observer tranquillement et puis, quand j'aurai enfin découvert la vérité, après avoir pataugé dans la boue et les ténèbres et frôlé la dépression nerveuse et la folie et que je ne serai plus que l'ombre de moi-même, vous me direz avec un petit sourire satisfait que vous le saviez depuis le _début_, mais que vous préfériez me laisser trouver la réponse par moi-même...Epargnez-moi cela, je vous en prie ! J'ai passé l'âge des jeux de piste et des quêtes initiatiques. Je...je n'en ai plus la force et j'ai appris à aimer les réponses toutes faites et les solutions prêtes à l'emploi. _Pourquoi_ me déteste-t-elle ?

- J'ai des hypothèses, mais aucune certitude, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire d'excuse (ou était-ce un sourire démoniaque ?).

- J'ai connu des sphinx plus accommodants que vous, soupira Lupin en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Que pensez-vous d'Ashley ?

- Comment cela ?

- Quelle est votre opinion sur elle ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? articula le lycanthrope.

- Je ne vois pas comment reformuler plus clairement cette question...Que voyez-vous, que ressentez-vous, lorsqu'elle est en face de vous ?

- Je...je...je ne sais pas.

- Allons, Remus, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça.

- Je...je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si vous tenez à savoir ce que je pense _vraiment_ d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas une question piège. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Que pensez-vous d'Ashley ?

- Que c'est une gamine insupportable, lança Lupin en fermant les yeux.

- Bien. Mais encore ?

- Elle est insolente. Arrogante. Butée. Mesquine. Sournoise. Cruelle. Effrayante. Insupportable. Elle m'a mis en difficulté à plus d'une reprise et j'ai souvent eu ce fantasme de l'enfermer dans une pièce sombre avec un Troll des Montagnes armé d'un gourdin clouté. Ca me faisait toujours beaucoup de bien.

- Je vois...

- D'un autre côté...je voyais -ou je croyais voir- derrière son mauvais caractère, une grande solitude, et même une profonde tristesse. Et puis elle est intelligente. _Très_ intelligente. Malgré la mauvaise volonté qu'elle manifestait dans mes cours, elle a rédigé...des essais, parmi les meilleurs qu'il m'ait été donné de lire. Bien documentés et rédigés avec une grande aisance. Mes collègues ont constaté la même chose. Et puis...elle a eu quelques bons mouvements...rares, mais...le genre qu'on n'oublie pas.

Dumbledore, attentif, hochait doucement la tête.

- Je veux dire, une poignée de main, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais venant d'elle, et à cet instant précis, c'était vraiment...quelque chose. J'y ai souvent repensé, croyant qu'elle avait eu une sorte de déclic, et quand vous m'avez réengagé, j'étais persuadé de retrouver une jeune fille transformée. Et, dans un sens, elle l'était : encore plus amère, encore plus méprisante qu'avant. Et je me suis senti complètement idiot d'avoir cru à ce petit miracle...jusqu'à l'autre jour, où elle a pris ma défense face à d'autres élèves.

- Très intéressant.

Le visage du lycanthrope s'éclaira.

- C'est un indice, n'est-ce pas ? Vous essayez de me faire comprendre que l'attitude d'Ashley envers moi n'est que le miroir de mon ressenti vis-a-vis d'elle ? Que si j'apprends à dominer ces sentiments négatifs et à la considérer avec une bienveillance dépourvue de jugement, je parviendrai à gagner son estime et sa confiance ?

- Non. J'étais simplement curieux.

- Je vous en prie, soyez sérieux...Cette adolescente est en train de foutre sa vie en l'air. Elle peut encore être sauvée, mais pas par _moi_. Elle a besoin d'une personne solide en face d'elle, pour la guider. Il lui faut un modèle fort. Pas...certainement pas moi.

- Votre souci du bien-être d'Ashley ressemble à de la lâcheté mal déguisée. Vous voulez fuir la responsabilité que je vous ai confiée.

- Soit. Je suis un lâche et j'assume parfaitement. Je ne veux pas m'occuper d'Ashley.

- Vous continuerez à vous occuper d'elle, Remus. C'est un ordre.

- Et si je refuse ? Vous allez me renvoyer, peut-être ? lança le professeur de DCFM, en ayant vaguement conscience de l'immaturité de son attitude.

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Non. Mais je serais _terriblement _déçu.

* * *

- Avez-vous passé un bon weekend ?

Ashley croisa les bras, haussa les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

- Ne me dites pas que vous me faites toujours la tête ? C'est absurde, mais allez-y. Je vous ai expliqué mes raisons et je ne céderai pas. Libre à vous de jouer les statues si cela vous chante. J'ai justement une pile de dissertations à corriger, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. En revanche, _vous_ allez trouver le temps long, mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas moins obstiné que vous, Ashley, et si vous espérez m'avoir à l'usure...Merlin, dites quelque chose, par pitié, c'est insupportable !

-...

Lupin soupira et se massa les tempes. Il était à court d'idées. Severus avait raison. C'était une entreprise vouée à l'échec. A quoi pouvait bien penser Dumbledore de lui confier une mission pareille ?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

- Je suis curieuse.

- Mais vous réalisez que c'est une question très délicate ?

- J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi je suis punie pour avoir pris votre défense.

- Vous avez été punie parce que vous aviez menacé des élèves, Ashley, rectifia Lupin.

- Et pourquoi eux n'ont pas été punis ? Ils vous ont quand même insulté !

- Le professeur Rogue n'a pas jugé...opportun de les sanctionner.

- Parce qu'il est d'accord avec eux. _Donc_, il vous déteste parce que vous êtes un loup-garou.

- Je comprends que cela puisse vous paraître injuste, mais nous devons respecter la décision du professeur Rogue.

- C'est...nul.

Elle croisa les bras, maussade, fermée comme une huître. Comment espérer l'atteindre ?

- Merlin, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé, pensa-t-il tout haut.

- Moi aussi.

- Oh. Bien.

Il alluma la bouilloire et revint avec deux tasses et sa boîte de thé.

- Aimeriez-vous essayer le...

- Je veux le même que l'autre jour. Euh...s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

- Vous ne voulez pas essayer le...

- Non.

Elle ouvrit son sachet et commença à le secouer dans sa tasse.

- Votre thé va être trop fort, l'avertit Lupin.

- Mais ça va plus vite comme ça. Regardez, il est déjà prêt.

La mine satisfaite, elle posa le sachet sur le rebord de sa soucoupe et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, en coulant un regard condescendant vers la tasse de Lupin, dont le fond était à peine teinté d'un nuage ambré qui peinait à remonter à la surface.

- Et quel goût a-t-il ?

- Il est...bon, répondit-elle en essayant de réprimer une grimace.

- Amer ?

- Peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'est pas forcément désagréable. Ca...lui donne du caractère.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et observa Lupin repêcher tranquillement son sachet de thé, donner quelques tours de cuillère et savourer sa première gorgée avec un sourire satisfait.

- Il est imbuvable, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, amusé, à la jeune fille qui le lorgnait avec une envie flagrante.

Celle-ci hocha honteusement la tête. Le professeur sortit une autre tasse de son bureau.

- Tenez, recommencez. Et pas de précipitation, cette fois.

Elle prépara sa nouvelle tasse avec une minutie presque scientifique, déchirant son sachet avec précaution et le plongeant lentement dans l'eau bouillante. Puis elle guetta la lente progression de l'infusion avec une attention inquiète.

- Vous souvenez-vous du jour de ma démission ?

Elle releva les yeux, stupéfaite, semblant presque avoir oublié la présence de Lupin.

- O...oui.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous vous souvenez...vraiment...de _tout_ ? insista-t-il.

- Je crois, oui. Pourquoi ?

En cet instant, il contemplait ce que peu d'êtres humains, encore moins de professeurs, pouvaient se vanter d'avoir contemplé dans toute leur existence : le regard intéressé et dépourvu de mépris d'Ashley Winston.

- Oh, euh...pour rien, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense à cela maintenant. Laissez tomber.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et revint à sa contemplation silencieuse. Il l'avait échappé belle. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à la _boucler_, et tout irait bien.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me dire au revoir ?

_Oh, Merlin._

Elle fit une moue songeuse.

- Parce que les autres élèves, qui vous avaient toujours adoré, s'étaient rassemblés dans leurs salles communes pour affirmer qu'ils vous avaient toujours trouvé suspect. Osez me dire que _ça _ne vous avait pas fait de la peine.

- Si, admit Lupin après une hésitation. Mais cela, je pouvais le comprendre. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'était votre présence. Vous ne m'aimiez pas, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Elle eut un sourire qui n'était pas dépourvu de douceur.

- Je me souviens de la tête que vous avez faite en me voyant. Vous pensiez que je venais vous infliger le coup de grâce, pas vrai ?

- Je dois reconnaître que votre soutien, surtout en cet instant, était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui le démangeait depuis bien longtemps.

- Pensiez-vous réellement ce que vous m'avez dit ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le sourire d'Ashley se fit moqueur, elle ne pouvait pas résister au plaisir de mettre Lupin dans l'embarras.

- Oh, vous savez bien, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Est-ce que je pensais vraiment que vous étiez un bon professeur ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas du genre à dire des choses gentilles par politesse. Donc, oui, je le pensais.

Lupin termina sa tasse de thé, réfléchit un instant et sourit.

- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que vous m'aviez dit...

- Comment ?

- Vous m'aviez dit que j'étais _meilleur_ que Lockhart. Pas que j'étais bon. Il y avait aussi une histoire d'huître. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé si vous me placiez avant ou après l'huître ?

Elle fit mine de considérer la question.

- Vous servez un meilleur thé, trancha-t-elle enfin.

- J'ai toujours su que cette bouilloire me mènerait loin dans la vie.

Elle se mit à jouer avec l'anse de sa tasse, à nouveau pensive. Dommage. Cette parenthèse de détente avait été bien courte...

- Lockhart m'a surprise hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu, une fois. C'était à l'époque du Basilic. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

Lupin hocha gravement la tête.

- Il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas être là à une heure pareille et que je devais retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Il vous a raccompagnée ?

- Non. Il ne m'a pas punie. Il ne m'a pas non plus demandé _pourquoi_ j'étais sortie. Il s'en foutait.

- Et pourquoi étiez-vous sortie ?

- Je voulais croiser le Basilic.

- Mais c'était dangereux ! Je veux dire...vous espériez l'affronter ? Ca aurait été de la folie, il vous aurait tuée !

- Je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui, répondit-elle à mi-voix. Juste le croiser.

- Euh ? Oh, Merlin, s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Onze ans. Merlin. Onze ans. Comment pouvait-on penser à une chose pareille à onze ans ? Comment...

_Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, non ?_

- Et le soir où _je _vous ai surprise dans les couloirs, reprit-il vivement pour chasser une pensée désagréable, quand Sirius Black avait réussi à entrer dans le château ?

- Aussi...

- Pourquoi...

Les mots étaient trop difficiles. Il n'osa pas achever sa question, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait très bien compris, et haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ashley lui semblait bien fragile en cet instant, ses bras serrés contre son ventre, ses yeux tristes rivés sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu si malheureuse ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Et aujourd'hui, vous arrive-t-il encore...d'y penser ?

Elle releva la tête et le sang de Lupin se glaça. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire cruel.

- Vous allez passer le reste de l'année à vous demander si je ne vais pas me jeter du haut d'une des tours, pas vrai ? Je crois qu'on a un peu dépassé l'heure...Bonne soirée, professeur.

* * *

- Remus, pouvez-vous me passer la carafe, s'il vous plaît ? Remus ? Remus ? Remus !

Lupin sursauta, sous le regard inquiet du professeur McGonagall, et celui narquois de Rogue, qui l'encadraient à la table des professeurs.

- Comment ?

- Pourriez-vous me passer la carafe d'eau ?

- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Pardon, professeur. Je veux dire, Minerva.

- Êtes-vous souffrant ? Vous êtes très pâle...

- Ca va...je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, lui conseilla le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, répondit-il sans l'écouter.

A la table des Serpentard, Ashley se détourna momentanément du poulet qu'elle dévorait de bon appétit pour lui sourire et lui faire un signe amical de la main. Il frémit et, tournant instinctivement la tête, croisa le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore.

- Je...Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il en quittant la table précipitamment.

* * *

- Remus ?

Lupin ne l'avait pas entendu approcher -rien d'étonnant, avec le vacarme que faisait le Saule Cogneur en entrechoquant ses branches- mais il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'être rejoint par Dumbledore. Embarrassé et contrarié, oui, mais pas surpris.

- Monsieur le Directeur, le salua-t-il avec une politesse froide.

- Pourrions-nous nous éloigner un peu ? Cet endroit n'est pas très propice à la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas forcément un inconvénient, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lupin avec amertume, en suivant néanmoins Dumbledore.

- Vous ne sembliez pas dans votre assiette lors du dîner -sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots, encore que...

Lupin leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et soupira.

- Et si nous entrions tout de suite dans le vif du sujet ?

- Que s'est-il passé avec Ashley qui ait pu vous mettre dans cet état ?

- L'entretien d'aujourd'hui a été...difficile.

- Il m'avait semblé que les autres l'étaient aussi.

- Oui mais là, c'était très différent. Je pensais que les choses prenaient une bonne tournure. Je commençais à comprendre...je _croyais _commencer à la comprendre. Et...

- Et ?

- Et cette fille est...odieuse. Elle dégage une telle noirceur...Elle me fait _peur_.

- C'est vrai.

- Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit raisonnable de vouloir de lui faire retrouver ses pouvoirs ? Imaginez le mal qu'elle pourrait causer...

- Voulez-vous renoncer ? Je comprendrais tout à fait.

- Oui.

Une branche du Saule Cogneur s'abattit sur le sol.

- Non.

Une chouette traversa le ciel nocturne en ululant.

- Oui.

Le vent fit bruisser les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

- Merlin...


	4. Rapprochement

_N/A : A peine six semaines depuis la dernière mise à jour, on dirait que je m'améliore. J'essaierai de battre ce "record" de rapidité pour le prochain chapitre :) Mais bon, cette note n'a pas pour seul objet de m'auto-jeter des fleurs...Je voulais surtout remercier les lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours très appréciable pour un auteur de savoir ce que l'on pense de son histoire, du déroulement, des personnages, etc._

_Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir le nouveau chapitre d'Esprit Rebelle, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Rapprochement**

Il trébucha en franchissant la trappe qui menait à la tour d'Astronomie. Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fit sursauter Ashley, qui se retourna vivement et chercha machinalement une issue de secours. Se voyant prise au piège, elle regarda son professeur essoufflé avec un mélange de résignation et de perplexité.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir chaud, dit-elle sobrement, en désignant du menton son torse nu.

Lupin croisa les bras, autant pour tâcher de se donner une contenance que pour se protéger du froid (nul besoin de préciser qu'il échoua dans les deux cas). Dans la précipitation, il avait enfilé à la hâte ses pantoufles mais avait négligé de prendre sa cape. A présent, naturellement, il se sentait parfaitement stupide et tremblait comme une feuille.

- Vous pensiez que j'allais...c'est ça ? reprit la jeune fille d'un air détaché, en faisant un signe de tête vers le vide.

- Je...je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Incapable de fermer l'oeil, il avait déplié la carte du Maraudeur et cherché l'étiquette d'Ashley dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Quelle intuition l'y avait poussé ? Il n'en était pas certain. Peut-être espérait-il qu'en s'assurant que la cause de son insomnie dormait le plus tranquillement du monde, il pourrait lui-même retrouver un semblant de paix. Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Il avait parcouru anxieusement tout le domaine, avant de l'apercevoir au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais _là_ ?

-...Une intuition.

Elle posa sur le rebord d'un créneau la cigarette qu'elle était en train de fumer et ôta son sweatshirt. Elle s'approcha de son professeur et le lui tendit mais, celui-ci ne réagissant pas, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le lui enfila par la tête. Lupin, interdit, se laissa manipuler comme une poupée.

- Donnez-moi votre bras...l'autre...voilà.

Elle arrangea la capuche, ajusta le vêtement sur sa taille et examina le résultat d'un air satisfait.

- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Merci, fit Lupin en savourant la délicieuse tiédeur du coton sur sa peau glacée. Mais vous allez avoir froid, non ?

Elle portait un T-shirt qui révélait une silhouette bien frêle, et des mitaines en laine.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ce vêtement est un peu grand pour vous, non ?

- C'est à Will.

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle après un long silence, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici, qu'il y a un couvre-feu et que vous allez me mettre en retenue. Mais est-ce que je pourrais rester encore _un tout petit peu_, s'il vous plaît ? Je ferai ce que vous voudrez : rempoter les plantes de Mme Chourave...nettoyer les tentures de la Grande Salle dans le lac...tailler la barbe de Dumbledore...

Son humilité, très inhabituelle, désarma Lupin. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal, à proprement parler. Et lui-même, en son temps, n'avait pas été le dernier pour braver le couvre-feu. Peut-être que pour cette fois...

- D'accord.

-...Merci.

Puis il se mit à douter. Ne lui avait-elle pas démontré, aujourd'hui même, son habileté à jouer avec ses émotions ? Il se demanda si, sur son visage bien dissimulé, se dessinait en ce moment un sourire reconnaissant, ou bien le rictus cruel qui avait chassé son sommeil cette nuit.

- Alors, vous ne me demandez pas de vous parler de Will ?

- Je n'osais pas...Mais je vous écouterai volontiers, si vous souhaitez en parler.

- Will est mon meilleur ami, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Je le connais depuis toute petite.

- Il a votre âge ?

- Oui.

- Moldu ?

- Oui.

- Sait-il que vous êtes une sorcière ?

- Non.

- Sait-il...où vous êtes ?

- Il croit que je suis dans une école pour jeunes délinquants. Dans ma lettre, je lui ai raconté qu'on faisait aussi du dressage de hiboux voyageurs, pour qu'il ne se pose pas trop de questions...

- Est-il venu vous voir à St-Brutus ?

- Non. Je l'ai appelé le premier jour pour lui interdire d'y mettre les pieds.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui.

- Avez-vous eu d'autres visites ?

- Non.

- Vous ne vous sentiez pas...trop seule ?

Pas de réponse.

- Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas que vous êtes une sorcière ? Nos lois l'autorisent, désormais. Si vous êtes certaine de sa discrétion...

- Jamais de la vie. Ca pourrait le faire complètement flipper et il ne voudrait plus...

- Oui ?

- Me parler. Ca arrive souvent, non ?

Sa voix avait clairement tremblé en prononçant ces mots.

- Certains Moldus réagissent mal en apprenant qu'un de leurs proches fait partie de notre monde, admit Lupin. Mais si votre amitié est solide, je doute que cela le fasse fuir.

Ashley jeta son mégot.

- Je n'ai pas envie de courir le risque.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, après le dernier cours de la journée, Lupin remettait de l'ordre dans sa salle de classe. A son inépuisable étonnement, ils se retrouvait systématiquement en fin de journée avec une demi-douzaine de gommes et de plumes orphelines sur les bras. Il les rangea dans une boîte, afin de laisser à ses élèves la possibilité de reconnaître et de réclamer leur bien.

Une petite gomme en forme de hibou était là depuis sa première année d'enseignement, mais il n'osait pas l'enlever de là. Un élève particulièrement distrait, ou qui n'avait pas osé la revendiquer comme étant la sienne...Garçon ou fille ? Un coup de coeur sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou le cadeau d'un parent qui n'était pas pressé de voir grandir sa progéniture ? Plongé dans ces hypothèses, Lupin fut pris d'une envie d'éternuer.

- A tes souhaits.

- Bonsoir, Severus, répondit Lupin d'une voix glaciale et passablement enrouée.

Le Maître des Potions ferma la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai à te parler. De Winston.

Lupin croisa les bras, sur ses gardes.

- Elle a quitté son dortoir la nuit dernière. Un long moment, semble-t-il.

Le lycanthrope tressaillit.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

- Peu importe.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, remarqua le Maître des Potions.

Lupin s'humecta les lèvres. Rogue s'approcha de lui et le scruta attentivement.

- Severus, ne t'avise pas de...bredouilla-t-il en reculant.

Il essaya de faire le vide, mais les images de la soirée tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, comme aspirées par le regard noir du Maître des Potions.

- Tu étais avec elle.

Il relâcha son emprise.

- Et, naturellement, tu lui as donné une retenue ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis professeur à Poudlard, Remus, et lorsqu'une élève de Poudlard -et à plus forte raison, de _ma_ maison- ne respecte pas le couvre-feu, cela me regarde !

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis, moi, un marchand de tapis ? s'impatienta Lupin. Je te rappelle qu'Ashley est sous _ma_ responsabilité, et que si _je_ la trouve dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et que je décide de ne _pas_ la punir, personne n'a rien à y redire ! Et surtout pas toi !

- Ta responsabilité ? ricana Rogue, pas impressionné pour deux Noises. Il y a de quoi s'enorgueillir, vraiment...tu n'es quand même pas assez naïf pour croire que c'est ton mérite personnel qui t'a valu cette distinction ?

- Dumbledore a jugé que je pourrais...

- Dumbledore en avait assez de te voir sombrer depuis la mort de Tonks et il a déniché cette mission absurde dans l'espoir de te faire remonter la pente, voilà tout ! lui cracha Rogue au visage.

Lupin, frappé en plein coeur, se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il, tête baissée.

Le Maître des Potions déambula dans la salle de classe, les mains derrière le dos.

- Cette mission est vouée à l'échec, mais si tu ne veux pas y laisser tes plumes...le _peu _de plumes qu'il te reste, il faut absolument que tu te blindes, Lupin. Tu dois créer -_re_créer- des barrières autour de ton esprit. On entre dans tes pensées comme dans du beurre, tu es une proie trop facile pour cette fille.

- _Tu_ entres dans mes pensées comme dans du beurre, rectifia le lycanthrope en souriant faiblement. Dumbledore n'y arrive pas.

- Dumbledore ne _force_ pas. S'il voulait...Merlin, s'il voulait, on saurait peut-être enfin ce qui se trame dans la caboche de cette fille.

Un éternuement étouffé se fit entendre derrière la porte. Rogue ouvrit celle-ci à toute volée et, s'élançant dans le couloir, attrapa Ashley par le poignet.

- Lâchez-moi...mais lâchez-moi enfin, vous me faites mal !

- Silence ! Cette fois-ci, nous allons voir ce que nous allons voir. Par ici.

Il poussa la jeune fille (_'Ca va, pas la peine de me bousculer !'_) devant le bureau de Lupin.

- Cette petite vipère nous espionnait, siffla Rogue.

Ashley le foudroya du regard. Le professeur de DCFM joignit les mains sur son bureau et soupira.

- Vous avez attrapé froid, observa-t-il, sous les regards médusés de la jeune fille et du Maître des Potions.

- Euh...oui.

- Avez-vous vu Mme Pomfresh ?

- Euh...non.

- Approchez. Plus près.

Ashley et Rogue échangèrent un regard perplexe. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau et se pencha en avant. Lupin écarta sa mèche de cheveux et posa une main sur son front.

- Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, on dirait.

- Euh...

- Lupin, à quoi rime cette mascarade ?

- Vous passerez quand même à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

- Quand tu auras fini de jouer les Médicomages, tu envisageras peut-être de faire ton travail de professeur, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

- J'y viens.

Il toussota et sourit.

- Severus, peux-tu fermer la porte en sortant, s'il te plaît ?

Rogue grimaça comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron entier.

- Ouais c'est ça, bon débarras...

- Ashley, je me passerai de vos commentaires, merci, la réprimanda Lupin tandis que la robe du Maître des Potions virevoltait hors de la pièce.

Il attendit quelques instants et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Depuis quand étiez-vous derrière la porte ?

- Depuis le début. J'ai vu Rogue passer dans un couloir, il avait un drôle d'air, alors je l'ai suivi...

- Et vous avez entendu...

- Tout ce que vous avez dit.

Lupin se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je suppose que certaines...choses que vous avez pu entendre vous ont intriguée ?

- Oui, admit Ashley. Par exemple...

- Je vous invite à ne jamais les mentionner et, mieux encore, à les oublier, l'interrompit le lycanthrope.

- Oh.

- Ensuite, nous n'avons pas encore évoqué la question de votre punition pour avoir violé le couvre-feu la nuit dernière.

- Oh.

- Vous allez donc quitter le dortoir des Serpentard dès aujourd'hui.

- Ah ?

- Vous aurez une chambre individuelle avec votre propre salle de bain.

- C'est _ça_ ma punition ? s'exclama-t-elle, le visage rayonnant. Mais c'est _carrément_ gé...

- Cette chambre est attenante à la mienne. Et j'ai le sommeil léger. Autant dire que les escapades à minuit, c'est terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

Peu après, Ashley faisait sa valise, entourée de ses camarades qui rivalisaient d'efforts pour dissimuler leur surexcitation.

- Tu quittes Poudlard ? demanda Samantha Higgins d'une voix dont elle réussit à modérer les aigus.

- T'emballes pas, Higgins, je change seulement de chambre. En fait, je vais avoir ma _propre_ chambre, à partir de maintenant.

- Ah bon ?

- Avec une salle de bains _privée_. Ca te la coupe, hein ?

Samantha en pâlit d'envie. Naturellement, Ashley se garda bien de préciser qu'elle partagerait un mur avec Lupin. Sa valise faite, elle se leva et ouvrit grand les rideaux d'un lit à baldaquins.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, O'Connor, je sais que tu m'as balancée à Rogue pour la nuit dernière et si je voulais vraiment t'éclater le nez, ce n'est pas un rideau en velours qui m'arrêterait...

A peine avait-elle refermé derrière elle la porte de la tour Serpentard qu'elle entendit le bruit d'un bouchon qui saute, suivi de cris de joie. La dernière victoire de la maison vert et argent contre Gryffondor n'avait pas suscité autant d'enthousiasme.

- Crétins, souffla-t-elle en hissant sa valise d'escaliers en escaliers et de couloirs en couloirs, jusqu'à Sa Nouvelle Chambre.

Elle testa le matelas moelleux juste ce qu'il fallait, approuva d'un signe de tête connaisseur la cheminée, admira la baignoire dans la pièce d'à côté, et revint déballer ses affaires en se disant qu'avec un petit effort, elle pourrait facilement oublier que Lupin vivait de l'autre côté du mur. Evidemment, si ledit Lupin prenait l'habitude de venir frapper chez elle chaque jour, ce serait plus difficile.

- Bonsoir, cher voisin, le salua-t-elle ironiquement, en bloquant soigneusement le passage.

- Je vous rapporte ceci, dit-il en lui tendant son sweat.

- Oh. Merci.

- Alors, vous y arrivez ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire affable.

Elle haussa les sourcils de son air le plus dédaigneux et inhospitalier.

- A sortir mes fringues de ma valise et à les suspendre dans l'armoire, vous voulez dire ? Oui, je m'en sors à peu près.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Alors...

- Merci d'être passé. Bonne nuit.

* * *

Il la retrouva en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, son sweatshirt sur le dos, une cigarette à la main. Rendu sage par l'expérience, il s'était enveloppé dans sa cape.

- J'avais pourtant fait attention, soupira-t-elle.

- Je vous avais dit que j'avais le sommeil léger.

- Cette fois je suis bonne pour la corvée de pommes de terre, c'est ça ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'accouda aux créneaux.

- Demain je vous emmène à Londres voir votre ami.

- Vous parlez sérieusement ?

Lupin hocha la tête.

- C'est quoi le piège ?

- Il n'y a pas de piège.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

Si Rogue avait été là, il lui aurait probablement dit qu'il perdait la tête, qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts, que _cette fille_ allait le presser comme un citron, mais il s'en moquait.

Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait donné carte blanche.

* * *

Ashley se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, les yeux bouffis comme ceux d'une chouette à cornettes. Ne pensant qu'à Will, elle fila sous la douche pour se réveiller, se vêtit d'un jean et d'un gros pull et s'apprêta à rejoindre la Grande Salle, son manteau sous le bras. Au moment où elle passait devant la porte de Lupin, celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître l'enseignant, prêt mais visiblement fatigué.

- Ah, Miss Winston. Je suppose que vous alliez prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Venez, je vous l'ai fait porter ici.

L'idée parut insolite à Ashley mais, pour voir Will, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices -y compris déjeuner en tête à tête avec Lupin. Elle le suivit donc docilement dans sa chambre, un peu plus spacieuse que la sienne (oui, elle eut un pincement de jalousie) et agrémentée d'un bureau et d'une bibliothèque. Elle s'attabla devant un plateau garni d'une tasse de thé et d'une corbeille de toasts. Elle avait à peine fini de beurrer sa première tartine que Lupin dévorait sa troisième.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Si...je...euh...c'est à dire...balbutia la jeune fille en enfournant précipitamment sa tartine dans sa bouche.

- Ne mangez pas trop vite, vous allez vous étouffer, la mit en garde Lupin.

- C'est vous qui parlez ? Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourde...

Lupin eut un petit air honteux qui faillit presque inspirer (l'espace d'un demi quart de seconde, pas plus) de la compassion à Ashley.

- Je reconnais avoir été un peu...gourmand.

- Gourmand ? On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis trois jours !

- Mon appétit augmente...sensiblement, à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Il guetta sa réaction, persuadé que, rouge de confusion, elle allait s'empresser de changer de sujet. Mais elle hocha simplement la tête, sans se troubler le moins du monde.

- Ce sera quand ?

- La veille de Noël.

- Oh...Vous allez manquer le banquet, alors ?

Etait-ce de la torture délibérée ?

- Oui, malheureusement. Mais je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore me mettra de côté une cuisse de dinde et une part de pudding.

- Ce ne sera pas la même chose tout seul, fit-elle remarquer perfidement.

- J'ai l'habitude. Et puis, une nuit, ce n'est pas très long.

- Je suppose...

Elle prépara une nouvelle tartine et la tendit à son professeur.

- Tenez.

Déconcerté, il la remercia, l'acquitta mentalement de toute intention perfide et la vit recouvrir de marmelades trois autres toasts.

- Vous avez donc décidé de me gaver ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer en chemin, rétorqua Ashley en prenant un air sévère. Pas avant d'avoir revu Will, en tout cas...

Lupin ouvrit la bouche et la referma, hésitant à entrer dans son jeu. S'il avait l'habitude, avec ses amis Maraudeurs, de se tourner en dérision, il était bien rouillé depuis quelques années. Et puis, _elle_ était son élève, et ce genre de petit jeu pouvait nuire sérieusement à son autorité de professeur. D'un autre côté, c'était aussi une excellente occasion d'établir un lien avec elle.

Oh, et puis zut, à la fin...

- Vous pouvez vous tranquilliser, je ne vous trouve pas du tout appétissante.

- Goujat ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je parie que je ne serais pas dégoûtante, avec un peu d'huile d'olive et quelques herbes !

Il eut une moue peu convaincue.

- Oh, moi vous savez, la cuisine méditerranéenne...j'ai plutôt des goûts rustiques, pour tout vous dire. Une noix de beurre, un oignon rissolé...

Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit longuement.

- Et pour le vin...oui, un petit Bourgogne de 1989 serait parfait.

- Ok, vous commencez à me faire peur, là...Reprenez plutôt un toast.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, retrouvèrent un semblant de sérieux et portèrent en même temps leur tasse de thé à leurs lèvres.

- Dites...je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment êtes-vous devenu un loup-garou ? Je veux dire...un loup-garou vous a mordu, c'est évident, mais...dans quelles circonstances ?

- C'est effectivement une question indiscrète, répondit doucement Lupin, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Désolée...

Elle replongea le nez dans sa tasse de thé pour masquer sa gêne. Le lycanthrope beurra un toast et le lui tendit, avec un sourire de tristesse résignée.

- Je me suis jeté tête la première dans le piège tendu par un ennemi de mon père. J'avais huit ans.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'enseignant et la jeune fille étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, grelottant de froid malgré les épaisses couches de vêtements qui les enveloppaient. Lupin offrit sa main pour aider Ashley à monter dans la diligence. Elle la prit volontiers, à la fois amusée et flattée d'être traitée comme une _dame_.

- Dites...fit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard, première étape de leur périple.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que vous m'avez demandé d'oublier ce que j'ai entendu hier, mais...je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en triturant nerveusement ses gants.

- Ah.

Il s'attendit au pire.

- C'est vrai que Dumbledore m'a fait venir ici pour...vous remonter le moral ?

Il ne sut que répondre. Il prit la tangente.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Que si c'est la vérité, il débloque à plein régime.

Il sourit.

* * *

- Bienvenue dans mon monde...

Lupin jeta un regard autour de lui. C'était donc ça, l'East End : des tours, des tours, des tours, et encore des tours. Du bitume à perte de vue, quelques timides carrés de verdure bien grillagés, quelques petits commerces dissimulés sous un immeuble comme s'ils avaient honte d'eux-mêmes.

- Will doit être à la maison à cette heure-ci. Ce n'est pas très loin.

La tour dans laquelle vivait le jeune garçon et sa famille (sa mère, sa soeur et son petit frère) était située à proximité d'un terrain vague. Le mot vague était particulièrement approprié en l'occurrence. Il semblait ne pas avoir de limites, sinon celles des halls d'immeuble. Lupin s'interrogea sur les délimitations faites à la craie à même le sol, haussa les épaules et suivit Ashley dans un ascenseur exigu. La jeune fille appuya sur l'un des boutons et l'appareil se mit bruyamment en marche.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sorciers se trouvaient sur un palier délimité par deux portes. Ashley se dirigea résolument vers l'une d'elles et frappa.

- C'est qui ? demanda une voix enfantine.

- C'est Ashley, Diram, ouvre-moi.

- Connais pas.

- Mais si, tu me connais, assura la jeune fille d'une voix patiente, je suis la copine de Will.

- Connais pas Will, répéta la voix avec entêtement.

- Bien sûr que tu le connais, idiot, c'est ton frère ! s'emporta Ashley. Maintenant ouvre-moi où je dirai au grand méchant loup de...oh, pardon.

- Il n'y a pas de m...

- AAAAAASHLEEEEY ! s'exclama alors une voix chaleureuse en ouvrant grand la porte.

Une femme replète jaillit de l'ouverture et étreignit la jeune fille médusée.

- Ma chérie, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu nous as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ?

- Bonjour Mme Dia, parvint-elle à articuler, le souffle court.

Mme Dia relâcha son étreinte et se tourna vers Lupin, qui craignit pendant une seconde de subir le même sort.

- Et tu nous ramènes de la compagnie ?

- Oh, euh, bonjour, madame. Je suis...euh...Remus Lupin, bredouilla-t-il en tendant la main. Je suis le...je suis un...

- C'est un ami. Il est un peu timide.

- Mais il ne faut pas ! Les amis d'Ashley sont les bienvenus chez moi. Entrez, entrez donc !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Lupin quelque peu ralenti par Diram, qui s'était enroulé autour de sa jambe. Mme Dia alla préparer du thé et des biscuits.

- N'envisagez _même pas_ de dire que vous n'avez pas faim, lui souffla Ashley.

- Loin de moi cette idée, lui répondit Lupin. En fait, j'ai _vraiment_ un petit creux.

- Vous êtes incroyable...Enfin tant mieux, elle aime les gens qui ont de l'appétit. Si vous vous jetez sur ses gâteaux, elle vous adorera.

- Elle a l'air très gentille. Et elle vous aime beaucoup.

La jeune fille rougit et se pencha vers le petit garçon qui était toujours agrippé à son professeur.

- Diram, sois gentil, lâche Mr Lupin. Allez, tu as entendu tata Ashley -et je vous défends de rire, vous.

Alors que celui-ci, libéré de son petit fardeau, s'apprêtait à poser quelques questions sur les photos accrochées aux murs, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année fit son entrée dans le salon.

- Ashley ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Comment vas-tu ? Bonjour, monsieur.

- Kysha, je te présente le professeur Lupin. Professeur Lupin, je vous présente Kysha.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Ah, si j'avais eu des professeurs aussi charmants que vous, minauda-t-elle au grand embarras du lycanthrope, qui vira au rouge pivoine.

- Kysha...

- Maman, tu as prévenu Will ?

- Oui, il arrive !

- Bon et maintenant, revue d'inspection ! Demi-tour...droite ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant pivoter Ashley par les épaules. Ca va, ils sont à la bonne longueur. Repos, soldat. Et n'oublies pas, hein : interdiction _formelle_ de te couper ou de te teindre les cheveux sans m'adresser au préalable une demande d'autorisation avec explications détaillées du projet et, si possible, une simulation du changement souhaité sur papier glacé, en trois exemplaires.

- Kysha fait une fixation sur mes cheveux, expliqua Ashley.

- Mr Lupin, vous me semblez être un homme de goût, dites-moi en toute franchise : quand on a une chevelure pareille, a-t-on le droit, en conscience, de la saccager avec une paire de ciseaux ?

- Euh...

Ashley ramena ses cheveux le long de son épaule droite pour les soustraire au regard avide de Kysha, et croisa les bras avec une moue amusée.

- Oui, tenez, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, professeur.

- Oh, je...Je suis très mal placé pour vous répondre...

- Allez, quoi, vous avez _forcément_ un avis. Vous ne pensez pas que les cheveux courts m'iraient beaucoup m...

- Ne l'influence pas ! Et je vous signale au passage que d'après une étude _très _sérieuse, cent pour cent des hommes interrogés préféraient les femmes aux cheveux longs.

- Une étude très sérieuse ? grinça Ashley. De qui ? Et auprès de quelle population ?

- Une étude réalisée...par moi-même, auprès de mes collègues de bureau, répondit Kysha avec dignité.

- En les menaçant avec...

- Une agrafeuse, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Dites, intervint timidement Lupin, si je réponds que les cheveux courts sont aussi jolis que les cheveux longs, est-ce que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir indemne ?

- Non, répondirent de concert les deux filles. Vous devez choisir un camp.

- Eh bien, je...je...je vous trouve _bien_ avec vos cheveux longs.

- Ah ha ! triompha Kysha.

- Pff, ça ne veut pas dire que les cheveux courts ne m'iraient pas !

- Le professeur a tranché, j'ai gagné, tralalère ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Will ? Je vais aller le secouer, ça ne prend quand même pas si longtemps d'hésiter entre deux jeans...Allez, viens avec moi Diram !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans le couloir, son petit frère dans les bras.

- Elle est complètement dingue, souffla Ashley à son professeur. Mais c'est une fille géniale.

Mme Dia arriva les bras chargés d'un plateau garni de tasses et de biscuits.

- C'est prêt, servez-vous ! Je ne peux pas rester avec vous malheureusement, je dois aller travailler. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à Will ou Kysha.

- Elle est infirmière, expliqua la Serpentard après son départ. Elle travaille très dur.

- Et son mari, que fait-il ?

- Il est mort, répondit-elle à mi-voix..

Oh.

- Dans un accident de voiture. Il y a bientôt trois ans.

Elle fronça les sourcils, prit un biscuit et le garda dans sa main, l'air absent. Lupin préféra ne pas insister et alla examiner les photos accrochées au mur. L'une d'elles représentait le salon des Dia, un sapin richement décoré dans un coin. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tenait fièrement un bébé dans ses bras, à sa gauche se tenaient Mme Dia et Kysha et à sa droite, bras dessus bras dessous et coiffés d'un chapeau de père Noël, Ashley et un garçon, âgés de quatorze ou quinze ans.

- Bonjour.

Lupin se retourna et se retrouva face à l'original de la photo, un peu plus âgé, sensiblement plus grand et nettement moins souriant.

- Bonjour, je suis...je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Vous devez être Will. Ashley m'a beaucoup...Ashley m'a parlé de vous.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils en un rictus dédaigneux parfaitement maîtrisé. Première impression : désastreuse. Ashley s'était levée à son arrivée, impatiente, mais l'attitude hautaine de son ami semblait l'intimider.

- Salut, Will.

- Salut, Ash.

- Ca faisait longtemps.

- Ouais.

L'échange était plutôt froid. Déconcertée, Ashley se massa la nuque et lança un regard hésitant à son professeur, qui s'était rassis et trempait consciencieusement un biscuit dans sa tasse de thé.

- Dites, est-ce que ça vous ennuierait si on...

Elle fit un signe vers le couloir. Lupin cligna des yeux, avant de comprendre qu'elle souhaitait être seule avec Will.

- Non, bien sûr, allez-y. Ce thé est excellent, ajouta-t-il avec un enthousiasme exagéré, provoquant une nouvelle grimace du garçon.

- Will, je sors, tu garderas un oeil sur Diram, et ne laisse pas tes invités mourir de faim. Ashley, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, tu reviendras bientôt, j'espère ! Au revoir, Monsieur le charmant professeur, chantonna Kysha en traversant le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant le salon, où elle envoya un baiser à Lupin, qui faillit avaler son thé de travers.

Le lycanthrope entamait sa troisième tasse de thé quand Ashley et Will revinrent. Il y avait du progrès : elle souriait, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Sur le seuil de la porte, il la serra même contre lui un long moment, tout en coulant vers Lupin un regard résolument hostile.

* * *

Dans la diligence, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, l'oeil morne, elle regardait défiler le paysage.

- Ashley ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mmm.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

- Mmm.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire..."Oui, ça voulait dire oui" ?

- Mmm.

- Avez-vous réellement entendu ce que je vous disais ?

- Mmm.

- Je vous ai inscrite à un cours de danse du ventre. Le professeur est un Troll des Montagnes.

- Mmm.

- Ashley ! s'impatienta-t-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Elle sursauta et le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Vous ne m'écoutiez pas du tout !

- Et alors ?

Elle se recroquevilla de plus belle contre la fenêtre de la diligence.

- Ashley, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Ashley...

- Mais quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix, à la fin ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler !

Il soupira. Vite oubliées, leurs plaisanteries de ce matin...Devait-il insister ? Il redoutait une autre explosion. Pourtant, il le fallait.

- Ashley ?

-...Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le grondement du fauve prêt à attaquer.

- Je me demandais juste...si vous pouviez serrer ma main _un tout petit peu_ moins fort, s'il vous plaît. Je ne la sens presque plus.

* * *

Après dîner, Lupin regagna sa chambra et s'installa devant la cheminée, espérant y puiser un peu de réconfort. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies : un fauteuil confortable, une tasse de thé, un bon feu.

Et trois coups timides à la porte. Il soupira.

- Entrez.

C'était Ashley, vêtue d'un pyjama -un _vrai_ pyjama, rose de surcroît- et affichant une mine embarrassée.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

- Bien sûr. Venez vous asseoir près du feu.

Elle approcha une chaise de la cheminée, s'assit et posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux.

- Voilà, je...je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas été cool avec vous.

Lupin en resta bouche bée.

- C'était vraiment gentil à vous de me permettre d'aller voir Will, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait.

- Je...j'accepte vos excuses.

Il souriait mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle continuait à fixer ses genoux.

- C'est juste que...Will était si...bizarre. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était en colère contre moi.

- Ca s'est...plutôt bien passé à la fin, non ?

Naturellement, il ne lui avait pas parlé du regard hostile que lui avait adressé le garçon.

- Si on veut...Mais...je ne sais pas...C'est comme si...

Elle fut interrompue par quatre coups impatients à la porte.

- Excusez-moi.

Il alla ouvrir. Rogue tenait un gobelet de potion à la main, et arborait une mine à faire cailler du lait.

- Bonsoir, Severus. C'est...pour moi, je suppose. Je te remercie, dit-il en restant en travers de la porte.

Il tendit la main vers le gobelet, mais son collègue le garda contre lui.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Oh. Euh...Est-ce que cela pourrait attendre demain ?

- Non.

- Bien...Pourrais-tu revenir dans, disons...dix minutes ?

- Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, Lupin.

- C'est-à-dire que...

Il tourna la tête vers Ashley, pour l'instant dissimulée à la vue de Rogue. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je t'en prie, entre, capitula-t-il, plein d'appréhension.

Rogue s'avança en levant les yeux au ciel. Et sursauta en apercevant enfin la jeune fille.

- Winston ?

- Monsieur ?

- J'aimerais parler au professeur Lupin, dit-il de sa voix la plus onctueuse. En privé.

- Moi aussi. Et j'étais là avant, rétorqua-t-elle de son ton le plus tranchant.

Deux paires d'yeux perçants se tournèrent alors vers le lycanthrope, l'obligeant à arbitrer le différend.

- Severus, je serai ravi de m'entretenir avec toi...plus tard dans la soirée, suggéra-t-il de son air le plus aimable. Ou demain.

Il allait le payer cher, c'était certain, mais le sourire que lui adressait Ashley en cet instant en valait peut-être la peine. Furieux, Rogue lui tendit le gobelet comme s'il voulait le frapper avec.

- Merci.

Et il resta planté là, comme pour s'assurer que Lupin absorberait bien jusqu'à la dernière goutte l'écoeurante mixture qu'il lui avait concoctée. Haussant les épaules, le lycanthrope vida son contenu et ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ?

- Oh, c'est...c'est...bredouilla le lycanthrope en rougissant.

Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur le visage de Rogue. Ashley venait, en toute innocence, de lui offrir une belle revanche.

- Il s'agit de la potion Tue-Loup, Miss Winston. Une potion extrêmement complexe que je prépare _chaque_ _mois_ au professeur Lupin, et sans laquelle il représenterait un danger _mortel_ pour nous tous.

- Les loups-garous ne cherchent pas à tuer, objecta-t-elle. Juste à mordre.

- D'aucuns s'accordent à considérer la mort comme un sort plus enviable qu'une morsure de loup-garou, insinua Rogue en coulant vers Lupin un regard qui échappa à Ashley.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement, cette potion ? Elle empêche de se transformer ?

- Les progrès de la sorcellerie ne vont pas jusque-là. Mais grâce à la potion Tue-loup, le loup-garou passera les nuits de pleine lune aussi paisible et inoffensif qu'un...chien apprivoisé.

- Et quand vous vous transformez, vous êtes toujours conscient ? Je veux dire, vous _savez_ que vous êtes un être humain, ou vous devenez complètement un loup ?

- Pourrait-on changer de sujet, je vous prie, demanda Lupin d'une voix blanche.

- Oh. Ok.

- Merci pour cette enrichissante conversation, Miss Winston. Lupin, je t'apporterai un nouveau gobelet demain soir, nous aurons _tout le temps_ de discuter à ce moment-là. Bonne nuit.

Le lycanthrope fixa la porte un long moment après le départ de Rogue. Ashley observait son professeur avec inquiétude.

- Franchement, vous n'avez jamais eu envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il sourit faiblement.

- Ashley...vous réagissez avec la fougue de votre jeunesse mais, en prenant de l'âge, on apprend à...composer avec les gens, malgré les divergences.

La jeune fille fit une moue dubitative.

- Par ailleurs, reprit-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux pétillants de malice, il n'est généralement pas recommandé pour un loup-garou d'envoyer se faire..._voir_ la seule personne dans un rayon de cent kilomètres capable de lui préparer la potion Tue-loup.


	5. Rechute

**Chapitre**** 5 :**** Rechute**

Elle s'était payé la tête de Trelawney, avait cloué le bec à deux Serpentard trop arrogants, s'était chamaillée avec Rogue et s'était servi une généreuse part de dinde aux marrons. Bref, les traditions avaient été respectées et elle pouvait aller se coucher avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Seulement, elle avait prévu un petit détour avant de regagner son lit. Profitant d'un moment où tout le monde regardait ailleurs, elle avait chipé un morceau de viande, l'avait enveloppé dans une serviette et avait fourré le tout dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Puis elle quitta la Grande Salle et emprunta les couloirs, éclairés par des torches qui projetaient des flammes vertes et rouges pour la circonstance.

Will n'avait pas répondu à ses deux dernières lettres. Il était bel et bien fâché contre elle. Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle avait espéré une lettre aujourd'hui, en cette veille de Noël, et avait vainement guetté le ciel blanc des heures durant. Peut-être demain...

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de Lupin et hésita. Ils s'étaient croisés aujourd'hui. Il lui avait souhaité un bon réveillon avec un sourire plutôt triste et avait filé en lui laissant à peine le temps de le remercier.

Elle se demanda si elle devait frapper. La politesse l'exigeait mais, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde... Elle décida de se montrer bien élevée malgré tout, frappa et entra. Il faisait nuit noire à l'intérieur. Et froid. Elle fit deux pas dans l'obscurité. Elle entendit un léger grondement et se figea.

- Professeur ? C'est moi...Ashley.

Les loups-garous se souvenaient-ils des gens qu'ils connaissaient, sous leur forme animale ? Comprenait-il ce qu'elle disait ? On ne trouvait pas ce genre de réponses dans les manuels de Défense...

- Je reviens du banquet et...je me suis dit que je passerais vous faire un petit coucou...

Le grondement avait cessé. Elle fouilla dans sa poche, sortit son briquet et, aidée de sa lumière, repéra un chandelier dont elle alluma les trois bougies. Elle entendait la respiration lente du loup mais ne le voyait toujours pas.

- Vous voulez jouer à cache-cache ? Très bien...

Elle avança prudemment dans la pièce, contourna un fauteuil, inspecta le lit. Elle le trouva recroquevillé derrière le bureau. Elle avait déjà vu des illustrations dans ses manuels scolaires, mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée nez-à-nez -nez-à-truffe en l'occurrence- avec un loup-garou.

- Vous voilà enfin...Pourquoi restez-vous dans le noir ? Vous dormiez, peut-être ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle parlait à voix basse. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Le loup demeura impassible, la tête posée sur ses pattes de devant.

- Et vous n'avez même pas allumé un feu...il fait un froid de canard, cette nuit. Remarquez, vous ne le sentez peut-être pas, poursuivit-elle en observant la fourrure épaisse de l'animal.

Il se redressa, se révélant plus imposant qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Ses pattes musculeuses et les griffes dont elles étaient pourvues auraient pu la déchiqueter en une seconde -sans parler de ses mâchoires. Il s'avança tranquillement vers la cheminée et la désigna du museau.

- Vous voudriez que je l'allume ?

Il acquiesça.

- Mais je n'ai rien...avec ce briquet ça prendrait des heures...

Le loup parut étudier la question, se dirigea vers son armoire, serra ses mâchoires sur la poignée d'un tiroir et l'ouvrit. Il enfouit sa truffe à l'intérieur et revint déposer une paire de chaussettes aux pieds d'Ashley.

- Vous...voulez que je mette vos...chaussettes pour me tenir chaud ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perplexe. C'est très gentil mais...

Il l'interrompit d'un petit grognement, reprit les chaussettes entre ses crocs, les rapprocha de la cheminée et pointa son museau successivement de l'un à l'autre.

- Vous n'êtes...pas en train de me proposer de les utiliser comme combustible, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas...quel est le rapport entre vos chaussettes et cette cheminée ?

Le loup-garou soupira et réfléchit à nouveau. Cette fois, il poussa une sorte d'aboiement, désigna les chaussettes et aboya à nouveau.

- Je dois...appeler...quelqu'un ?

Il hocha vivement la tête.

- Quelqu'un qui a un lien avec...des chaussettes, donc. Pas un professeur, je suppose, ni un élève...je ne suis pas censée être ici, après tout. Chaussettes...cheminée...appeler...chaussettes...Dobby ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en sautant à pieds joints. L'elfe des Malefoy, que son maître avait libéré accidentellement ! Je m'en souviens, Drago était furieux...

Les mots "Pas trop tôt..." se lurent clairement dans les yeux de Lupin.

- Ca va, hein, c'était quand même tiré par les cheveux comme devinette...Bref, euh...il faut que je l'appelle, donc. Euh...mais où vais-je le trouver ?

Le loup secoua la tête et aboya à nouveau.

- Je peux l'appeler...d'ici ? Il va m'entendre ? Bon...euh...S'il vous plaît, euh...Monsieur Dobby, bredouilla-t-elle en se sentant complètement ridicule, pardon de vous réveiller si vous dormiez, à supposer que vous m'entendiez, d'ailleurs, mais pourriez-vous faire un feu dans cette cheminée ?

Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase que des flammes enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée.

- Oh, merci, Monsieur Dobby ! Bonne nuit et...euh...joyeux Noël !

Elle s'installa sur le tapis et y étala le fruit de son larcin.

- Je vous ai apporté un petit en-cas.

Lupin s'approcha, examina la viande avec curiosité et regarda timidement Ashley.

- Mangez avant que ça ne soit froid, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le loup se mit à son aise, coinça la viande entre deux pattes et la dévora avec appétit, ce qui lui prit à peine deux minutes. Surprise par sa voracité, Ashley l'avait regardé faire avec des yeux écarquillés. Il releva le museau et parut embarrassé de sa gloutonnerie (une autre lacune des manuels scolaires jusqu'à ce soir, Ashley ne s'était jamais doutée que le regard d'un loup-garou pouvait exprimer tant de nuances).

- C'est délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai repris deux fois, dit-elle pour l'encourager. Oh, j'ai les doigts pleins de sauce maintenant...

Avec une moue ennuyée, elle mit ses mains en éventail et regarda ses doigts poisseux. La créature rapprocha sa truffe et entreprit de les lécher consciencieusement. Surprise, Ashley retint d'abord son souffle, puis se détendit.

D'ailleurs, ce fut bientôt son tour de rester interdit, les oreilles basses, honteux de sa hardiesse. Se sentant plus à l'aise, Ashley lui sourit et tendit une main vers son pelage épais. Elle lui caressa le dos, puis la tête et lui grattouilla le cou. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation d'effleurer du doigt sa mâchoire puissante.

Le loup la laissa faire, sans manifester aucune réaction. Seulement, lorsqu'elle approcha sa main de ses crocs, il recourba ses pattes, ses griffes râpant légèrement le tapis. Elle ne s'attarda pas et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés.

A présent, Lupin arborait une expression qui signifiait : _"Bon, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. Que faites-vous ici ?"_ (elle était devenue, en un temps record, une experte en langage lupin)

- Je commençais à m'ennuyer, à ce banquet. Le professeur Trelawney s'était mis en tête de prédire mon avenir. Apparemment, mon futur est plein à ras bord de trahisons, de séparations et de souffrance. Elle a même raconté quelque chose sur l'ombre de la mort ou un truc du genre, mais j'écoutais en même temps une blague de Flitwick, alors je n'ai pas tout suivi.

Elle avait eu des mots un peu vifs avec Rogue au cours du dîner, et jugea plus prudent de ne pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses entre ces deux-là, d'autant plus que le Maître des Potions avait généralement le dessus sur Lupin.

- En fait, comparé au reste, c'était presque intéressant. Sinon c'était toujours la même rengaine : les sapins alignés au mur, les bougies au plafond, les chapeaux pointus...L'an dernier, j'ai fêté Noël avec Will, c'était quand même autre chose. On est allés en boîte, on a dansé, on a fait les fous, on s'est bien amusés. La piste était remplie mais c'est comme si...comme s'il n'y avait que lui et moi. Il était heureux et moi...j'étais heureuse de le voir si heureux et d'être avec lui, loin du quartier. C'était bien de pouvoir, le temps d'une soirée, oublier...oublier le reste.

Le loup appuya sa tête sur les genoux d'Ashley.

- Et puis il y a eu Dan...un garçon d'une bande rivale. Il m'avait suivie dans les toilettes des filles sans que je m'en rende compte. Et manque de chance pour moi, il n'y avait personne dans les environs...Il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, j'ai refusé. Il a insisté, m'a dit des...des choses horribles sur Will, alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Puis il s'est collé à moi et a essayé de m'embrasser. J'ai réussi à me dégager, je l'ai tabassé et j'ai dit à Will qu'il fallait qu'on se tire en vitesse. Je ne lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé -et encore, pas tout- que lorsqu'on est revenus chez lui, sinon...bref.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, caressant distraitement la tête du loup attentif.

- Après ça, Dan m'en a voulu à mort, forcément. Il a raconté dans tout le quartier que j'avais couché avec lui -en fait, il a raconté que je m'étais tapé la moitié de la boîte, ce soir-là. Il a fallu que je casse pas mal de mâchoires pour démentir la rumeur...Il faisait tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues lors de nos...vous savez, éluda-t-elle, un peu gênée. Et finalement, il est allé me vendre aux flics. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, même venant de lui. Dénoncer quelqu'un, même un rival, c'est...la pire des bassesses. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il me voulait et que je n'avais pas cédé à ses avances.

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Pourtant, je me suis sentie...curieusement soulagée, quand la police est venue m'arrêter. Je commençais à me lasser des trafics et de vivre constamment dans la peur de me faire prendre. Et puis, j'avais peur de finir par entraîner Will dans ma chute. Cela dit, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je ferai...après. Je ne sais rien faire. Je n'ai...pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais avoir envie de faire. Trelawney voyait des calamités dans mon avenir, moi je ne vois qu'un immense trou noir. Vous prétendez pouvoir m'en sortir ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

L'esprit de Noël, qui avait régné sur cette chambre paisible, s'était manifestement défilé par la porte de service.

- Désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir. Dire que je comptais égayer un peu votre réveillon...Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

Une dernière caresse et elle s'éclipsa, laissant derrière elle le loup-garou assis sur ses pattes arrières et gémissant tristement.

* * *

Le lendemain, croisant son professeur à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Ashley le salua d'un _"Joyeux Noël !" _chaleureux, auquel il répondit en hochant brièvement la tête avant de filer vers la table des professeurs. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, attribuant son attitude distante à la fatigue liée à ses transformations et décida de lui laisser le temps de se réveiller avant de retenter sa chance.

En fin de matinée, elle sollicita ses lumières sur _deux-trois petites choses _qu'elle avait lues et qui lui paraissaient_ franchement pas claires_. Ce n'était évidemment qu'un prétexte pour lui parler et lui prouver sa bonne volonté. Il lui répondit qu'il regrettait mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps, si l'on pouvait revoir ça plus tard, lors du prochain entretien, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, bonne journée. Elle songea qu'elle s'y était mal prise, et qu'une discussion studieuse n'était pas la meilleure chose à proposer, même à un professeur, le jour de Noël.

Elle repartit donc à la charge dans l'après-midi, et suggéra à Lupin une promenade dans le parc, mais il était fatigué et allait se reposer un peu. Le soir, il déclina une partie d'échecs car il avait un livre qu'il devait absolument terminer. Le lendemain et le surlendemain, il trouva d'autres excuses pour esquiver toute tentative d'approche d'Ashley. Durant ces trois jours, pas un mot au sujet de sa visite. Pas un remerciement, pas un commentaire, rien. Il s'arrangeait même pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

Lupin l'évitait, c'était clair. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Elle prit son mal en patience, sachant bien que viendrait bien _un_ moment où il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire face, une heure durant, pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins.

Elle n'avait jamais attendu un entretien avec son professeur avec autant d'impatience. En fait, elle arriva même avec dix minutes d'avance. Lupin avait les coudes appuyés à son bureau et le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Il n'est pas encore l'heure, fit-il remarquer d'un air contrarié, alors qu'elle passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je vous appellerai.

Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon...Dépitée, elle s'assit près de la porte et attendit Le Bon Vouloir de Monsieur Lupin. Plus précis que Big Ben, à l'heure dite, pas une seconde de plus, pas une seconde de moins, le professeur fit entrer Ashley et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un ton, lui sembla-t-il, moins cordial qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Euh...bien...

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comme pour bien assimiler toutes les implications de cette réponse.

-...Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle, à tout hasard.

Mais le protocole n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Lupin en cet instant. Une activité autrement plus cruciale semblait l'absorber complètement : joindre les doigts de sa main successivement, puis les séparer, encore et encore. Et encore. Et encore. A quoi jouait-il, Merlin ? Etait-ce une nouvelle méthode pédagogique ? Etait-elle supposée prendre la parole ?

- Euh...

- Je vous dois des excuses, Ashley, se lança enfin Lupin d'un air solennel.

- Euh ?

- Vous avez dû trouver, à juste titre, mon comportement le soir de Noël parfaitement inacceptable, et vous avez tout à fait raison.

Elle le dévisagea, ahurie.

- Malgré l'efficacité de la potion Tue-loup, lors de mes transformations, certains...instincts, se révèlent...trop forts, trop ancrés pour que je puisse les dompter totalement. Je ne dis pas cela pour me justifier, bien sûr, mais pour que vous compreniez la cause de...de ma conduite inqualifiable.

- Je...ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre.

- Je suis persuadé du contraire, l'assura Lupin avec un sourire forcé.

- Je vous promets, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à revenir sur le détail de cette soirée, la situation est déjà assez inconfortable comme cela...

- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je n'en fais pas exprès. Vous n'avez rien fait qui m'ait choquée. Je veux dire...il y a eu la chaussette...puis la cuisse de dinde...puis vous vous êtes assis à côté de moi et...et c'est tout. Vous n'avez rien fait de particulier.

- Rien ne vous a semblé...inconvenant ?

Elle pataugeait de plus en plus, et le visage de son professeur était si grave, si intimidant, en cet instant...

- Non.

- Pas même...

- Quoi ?

Il pinça les lèvres et se pencha légèrement en avant sur sa chaise. Ashley suivit son regard.

- Mes mains...qu'est-ce que...oh ! Vous parlez de quand vous m'avez léché les doigts ?

Lupin ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'elle reformule cet épisode d'une manière aussi directe et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- O...oui, entre autres. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela déplacé ?

- Pas du tout, assura la jeune fille en souriant. Ca m'a un peu surprise mais c'était plutôt rigolo.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de votre...détachement, Ashley,. Vous semblez ne pas réaliser...enfin, peu importe. J'ai eu l'imprudence de laisser ma porte ouverte. Je prendrai soin de la verrouiller désormais, pour qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise pas.

- Oh...si ça vous embête que je vienne vous voir il suffit de le dire, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous barricader.

- Je...préfère être prudent.

- Je pensais vous faire plaisir...

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce qui me ferait plaisir. Il y a des choses qui se font et...d'autres qui ne se font pas.

- Si vous êtes fâché contre moi, je préfèrerais que vous me le disiez franchement, au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

- Je...je ne suis pas fâché contre vous, Ashley.

- Ca vous a ennuyé que je vienne vous voir ?

- C'était...cela partait sans doute d'une bonne intention. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié, dans les circonstances actuelles, eu égard à notre...

- Vous recommencez à utiliser des mots compliqués. Ma question est pourtant simple: est-ce que ma visite vous a fait plaisir, oui ou non ?

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Ashley...

- Et puis zut, fermez votre foutue porte si ça vous chante, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? s'emporta la jeune fille. J'ai cru que ça vous rendait triste de passer le réveillon tout seul, alors j'ai eu l'idée de finir la soirée avec vous. Et j'ai _eu_ l'impression que vous n'étiez pas mécontent, mais apparemment je me trompais !

Elle croisa les bras et tourna la tête en boudant. Lupin soupira et se massa les tempes.

- Est-ce si difficile de comprendre qu'il me soit désagréable d'être vu dans...dans cet état, par une de mes élèves ?

- Mais il y a des années que je suis au courant, ce n'est pas comme si je venais de le découvrir ! Je savais à quoi m'attendre...

- Le savoir est une chose, me voir vous lécher les doigts à quatre pattes en est une autre !

- D'accord, concéda Ashley, si vous faisiez ça _maintenant_, je trouverais ça un peu bizarre. Mais l'autre jour, ça semblait...naturel.

- _Naturel _?

- Pour un loup-garou, quoi...

- Merlin, soupira Lupin, la tête dans les mains.

Ashley l'observa longuement, le regard rivé sur son bureau, ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux épars. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était là.

- Vous...souhaitiez peut-être me parler d'autre chose ? suggéra-t-elle timidement.

- Non.

L'heure était pourtant loin d'être écoulée.

- Vous en êtes...sûr ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Alors...alors c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu de cette soirée ? Que vous m'avez léché les doigts, et vous pensez que c'est la fin du monde ?

Lupin leva la tête d'un air un peu ahuri.

- C...comment ?

- Je vous ai parlé de Will, explosa Ashley, je vous ai parlé de cette soirée, de cette soirée où un sale _con_ a voulu me coincer dans les toilettes, le _même_ sale con qui m'a vendue aux flics, et à cause de qui je me retrouve ici, dans ce château que je _déteste_, et loin de Will, qui m'en veut parce que je...parce que je...

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger.

- Ashley, je...ce n'est pas du tout...je...

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale hypocrite, égoïste et pleurnichard, et j'aurais dû vous laisser vous morfondre tout seul dans votre tanière, parce que c'est tout ce que vous méritez !

Elle bondit de sa chaise. L'espace d'un instant, Lupin crut qu'elle allait la lui envoyer à la figure.

- L'entretien n'est pas terminé, fit-il timidement remarquer.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et fila dans sa chambre. Un hibou lui avait apporté une lettre de Will.

* * *

Le coeur battant de colère et de peur, Ashley descendit du Magicobus et prit une profonde inspiration. L'odeur familière d'essence et de poisson grillé lui sauta aux narines. Les bâtiments qui avaient abrité son enfance étaient là pour l'accueillir. Pourtant, elle avait la sensation de ne pas être la bienvenue.

La mine sombre, les dents claquant sous l'effet du froid, elle marcha au hasard des rues, songeant à aller retrouver Will, puis renonçant à ce projet à quelques pâtés de maison. Finalement, elle se retrouva au pied d'un immeuble qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y avoir passé des nuits à guetter ses clients, tout en tâchant de percevoir le moindre mouvement trahissant la présence d'une voiture de police.

A côté de l'une des portes se tenaient deux hommes qui échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de main. Un oeil profane les aurait pris pour deux amis de longue date. Ashley savait, pour l'avoir souvent pratiqué, qu'elle venait d'assister à un échange entre un dealer et son client.

Le garçon parti avec son ravitaillement, elle s'approcha à son tour du porche.

- Salut, Chris.

- Ca faisait longtemps, p'tite tête, fit remarquer le dealer, âgé d'un trentaine d'années.

- Tu pourrais me dépanner ? J'ai pas d'argent, admit-elle en baissant la tête -elle avait tout utilisé pour le trajet Poudlard-Londres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

- La totale.

- T'avais pas arrêté ? questionna-t-il avec une moue ironique.

- Si.

- Fais gaffe, alors. Si t'as perdu l'habitude, tu risques l'overdose. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, p'tite tête. Ni des ennuis avec ton pote...

- Je sais ce que je fais.

Chris lui lança un regard sceptique et sourit.

- Tiens. Et t'inquiètes pas pour le fric, c'est cadeau.

* * *

- Bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Ashley lança un regard pitoyable à Will et repoussa le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- C'est de l'eau. Ca diluera tout ça.

- Pas d'eau. Veux crever.

- Déconne pas. Et bois-ça ou je te le fais prendre de force.

Plus par lassitude que par peur, la jeune fille vida son verre et retint un haut-le-coeur.

Brouillard. C'est fou ce qu'il y avait comme brouillard, dans cette piscine. Zut, elle ne savait pas nager. Pas grave, l'éléphant à cornes viendrait à son secours si elle se noyait. Allez, un plongeon ! Bah ? Plus d'eau ? Ils avaient vidé la piscine, les salauds !

- Ca va pas la tête, tu veux t'éclater la clavicule ou quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme en la reposant sur le lit dont elle était tombée.

- Oooh...ma...tête...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Ash ? Ca faisait six mois que t'avais plus rien touché.

La voix peinée de son ami serra le coeur d'Ashley et elle baissa la tête. Les idées se remettaient lentement en place dans son cerveau. Elle s'était planquée dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble et avait entamé ses provisions. Puis son cœur s'était accéléré, les murs s'étaient mis à tourner autour d'elle, sa vue s'était brouillée. Elle s'était traînée tant bien que mal jusqu'à la tour de Will et s'était effondrée juste quand sa main appuyait sur le bouton de l'interphone.

- J'en avais besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...ça me fait du bien.

- Tu veux que je t'apportes un miroir ? Tu ressembles à un cadavre, Ash.

- C'est parce que j'ai un peu forcé sur la dose. Chris me l'avait dit pourtant...

- Parce que c'est lui qui t'a fournie, en plus ? Je vais le buter.

- Fous-lui la paix.

- Regarde dans quel état il t'a mise...

- Je m'y suis mise toute seule. Et fous-lui la paix. Lui, au moins, il ne me juge pas.

A travers la brume, elle aperçut le regard blessé de Will.

- Je ne te juge pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais. Pardon. Je suis vraiment une garce.

- Mais non.

- Si. Je suis une garce. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

- T'es encore défoncée, tu sais pas ce que tu dis...

- Je t'ai menti, Will. Je ne suis pas dans une école pour délinquants. Je suis dans une école de sorcellerie. Parce que je suis une sorcière. Et Lupin est un loup-garou. Et le directeur a un grand chapeau pointu. Ca a l'air délirant mais je te jure que c'est vrai.

- Je te crois.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Ash...je sais depuis longtemps que tu as des pouvoirs magiques.

- _Quoi ?_

- Je t'ai vu un jour...faire voler des objets. On était tout petits.

- Oh. Oui...je...je pensais que tu avais oublié. C'était...la seule fois...

- J'ai pas oublié.

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça...bizarre ?

- Si. Mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- ...Pardon de te l'avoir caché, Will.

- Tu avais tes raisons, j'imagine. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Tu as eu une permission ?

- Je suis partie en cachette. Je me suis engueulée avec Lupin. Et je suis partie.

- Oh, Ashley...

- Si tu veux me faire la morale, attends demain, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatiguée.

Will la contempla un moment, une main doucement posée sur son front, puis il se leva.

- Tu vas passer la nuit ici. On en reparlera demain matin, quand tu seras mieux. Et puis tu retourneras dans ton école. Et tu tâcheras d'être un peu moins conne.

* * *

Assis sur un muret en bas de sa tour, Will fumait cigarette sur cigarette depuis un moment, à en juger par le nombre de mégots à ses pieds. Il s'était levé en voyant Lupin arriver.

- Ashley est-elle ici ? demanda celui-ci anxieusement.

Will hocha la tête. Le professeur remercia mentalement Merlin.

- Elle dort, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix lente. Elle est très fatiguée. Vous pourriez peut-être...revenir demain matin ?

- Impossible. Je dois la ramener au collège immédiatement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû en partir seule.

Le garçon acquiesça avec réticence et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Est-ce qu'elle va être renvoyée ?

- Non.

- Vous pouvez me donner votre parole ?

- Elle sera sans doute punie pour être partie sans autorisation. Mais pas renvoyée.

Will souffla sa fumée par le nez et fit une moue dubitative.

- Ecoutez...il vaut mieux que je vous le dise maintenant, vous vous en rendrez compte de toute façon...Ashley a fait une bêtise.

- Quel genre de bêtise ? demanda Lupin, inquiet.

- Elle s'est shootée.

- Oh.

- Et c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre stupide...j'étais furieux. J'étais jaloux...

- A quel propos ?

- A cause de vous. J'ai...je sais depuis longtemps qu'Ashley a des pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé et j'ai toujours respecté ça, mais...quand je vous ai vu l'autre jour parler avec elle...rire avec elle...je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle partage son secret avec...quelqu'un d'autre. C'est stupide, non ?

- C'est humain.

Il y eut un silence. Lupin voulait voir Ashley sans tarder, mais il sentait que Will avait encore besoin de parler et s'assit près de lui.

- Vous fumez ? demanda le garçon en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

- Non. Et _vous_ avez peut-être inhalé suffisamment de nicotine pour ce soir, avança le lycanthrope en désignant du menton la pluie de mégots aux pieds du garçon.

Will haussa les sourcils et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Ecoutez, reprit-il, je sais qu'Ashley n'est pas _toujours _facile, mais...il faut que vous l'aidiez. Si elle reste ici, elle est foutue. Elle continuera à se détruire. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et _je _ne peux pas l'en empêcher. _Vous_ pourriez y arriver.

Lupin hocha gravement la tête.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Elle vous aime bien.

Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Elle me déteste.

- Evidemment, admit le garçon avec une simplicité déconcertante. Mais elle vous aime bien quand même.

- A quoi le voyez-vous ?

- Elle vous a fait venir ici.

- Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait être accompagnée.

- Et elle respecte _toujours_ les règles, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Will.

-...Comment avez-vous découvert qu'Ashley était une sorcière ?

- Je l'ai vu faire voler des objets. On avait trois ou quatre ans.

- Vraiment ? C'est arrivé souvent ?

- Une fois seulement.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ashley vous en parlera, si elle le souhaite.

Le professeur ne chercha pas à masquer sa déception.

- Elle m'a dit que vous étiez un loup-garou, poursuivit Will en baissant la voix.

Lupin grimaça et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Elle vous a dit la vérité.

- Et...par rapport à ce qu'on voit dans les films...c'est comment ?

- Je ne suis pas cinéphile, éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas.

- Trois ans, reprit Lupin d'un air songeur. Connaissez-vous les parents d'Ashley ?

-...Si on veut.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

- Mais Ashley vous a déjà parlé d'eux ?

- Un peu.

- Et vous n'êtes pas disposé à me dire ce que vous savez, conclut Lupin d'un ton amer. Quant à elle, elle se confie au compte-gouttes quand ça lui chante et se ferme comme une huître pour un oui ou pour un non. Et j'ai un an pour accomplir le miracle...

- Posez-moi des questions auxquelles je puisse répondre...

- A-t-elle d'autres amis que vous, dans ce quartier ?

-...

- Encore une question tabou ?

- Définissez le mot « amis ».

- Des gens qu'elle côtoie régulièrement.

- On a une bande de potes dans le quartier. On joue au foot. On discute. Parfois on organise des trucs ensemble.

- Quel genre de « trucs » ?

- Le genre illégal. Mais la plupart du temps, Ashley préfère opérer en solo.

- C'est elle qui dirigeait la bande ?

- Il n'y avait pas vraiment de chef.

- C'était vous, donc.

Will sourit.

- Je n'étais pas leur chef. Je veillais au respect de certains principes, c'est tout.

- Lesquels ?

- On évitait au maximum de recourir à la violence. On ne s'en prenait pas aux gens, quand on faisait un cambriolage, on ne saccageait pas la maison, ce genre de choses...

- Je crains que la noblesse de vos intentions n'ait échappé à vos victimes...

- Si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose avec Ashley, vous devrez apprendre à remiser votre bonne conscience au placard, de temps en temps.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution. Ashley a besoin qu'on lui pose des limites.

- Votre rigidité vous mènera droit dans le mur.

- _Votre_ souplesse n'a pas obtenu de résultats très probants, si je puis me permettre, rétorqua le professeur d'un ton sec.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. L'important pour moi, c'était qu'Ashley ne bascule pas complètement. Qu'elle garde une certaine notion du bien et du mal. Qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de...

- ...de ?

Will se tut et renifla d'un air offensé.

- Finissez votre phrase. De qui vouliez-vous la protéger ?

Le jeune homme garda les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Lupin inspira.

- Nous voulons tous les deux aider Ashley, Will. Nous avons chacun notre...vision des choses, mais vous la connaissez depuis plus longtemps, et mieux que moi. J'ai besoin de votre appui. Je...quelque chose me dit que si vous ne me faites pas confiance, _elle_ ne me fera jamais confiance.

-...

- Mon royaume pour une fiole de Véritaserum, soupira Lupin en se massant les tempes.

- Il s'appelle Chris, répondit Will entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

- Will ? Will ?

Ashley marchait à tâtons dans le petit appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, et avait constaté avec inquiétude que son ami n'était pas là. Aucune trace de lui. Nulle part.

Désemparée, elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Elle sentait des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Le tic-tac de la pendule résonnait dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et les restes de sa rechute de la veille. Comment avait-elle pu perdre les pédales à ce point ? Si Rogue la voyait, il éclaterait sans doute de rire. Et Lupin...

_Oh, non...si tu commences à penser à lui, tu ne pourras plus dormir, _se raisonna-t-elle.

Demain, elle règlerait toute cette histoire, mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Se détendre...il restait quelques cigarettes dans sa poche. Si elle en prenait une...Une toute petite de rien du tout...

_Non, non et non ! Tu as entendu Will : tu n'y touches plus !_

Juste une seule.

_Tu sais très bien comment ça se passera : tu en prendras une, et puis encore une, et encore une autre, et ça ne finira plus._

Rien qu'une, promis...

Elle retourna dans la chambre, trouva son pantalon dans le noir et en extirpa les sept cigarettes qu'il contenait. Elle enflamma l'extrémité de l'une d'entre elles et en aspira la fumée avec délectation. Elle se sentit bientôt plus légère et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Des pas dans le couloir. La poignée de la porte se mit à tourner.

Deux visages dans la pénombre. L'extrémité rougeoyante de sa cigarette.

- Ashley...

La voix peinée de Will. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Le visage impassible de Lupin.

- Ah, vous êtes là, vous. Je suppose que je suis virée, dit-elle d'un air détaché.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

Lupin traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers Ashley, prit sa cigarette et l'éteignit sur le rebord.

- Et comment allez-vous expliquer ça à Dumbledore ?

- Ca, ça me regarde, répondit tranquillement le professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je vais vous ramener à Poudlard.

Il se pencha vers elle, posa un doigt sur chaque pommette et examina ses yeux.

- Vous resterez dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que vos pupilles retrouvent une taille normale.

- Et...ça va être quoi, ma punition ? Frotter toutes les pierres du château avec une brosse à dents ?

Elle souriait. Il enleva sa main et la considéra pensivement.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous punir.

- Ah bon ?

- Quand vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits, votre conscience s'en chargera elle-même.

Il descendit le premier, laissant à Ashley et Will cinq minutes pour se dire au revoir. Ils prirent le Magicobus jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, puis empruntèrent une Cheminée Publique. La jeune fille se montra particulièrement volubile sur le trajet.

- Quand même, vous m'épatez. Je vous croyais plus sévère que ça. Vous savez vous montrer cool, quand vous voulez. Oh, un lampadaire ! Will n'était pas ravi par contre. Mais bon, je m'en doutais. Je lui avais promis que c'était fini. Mais vous savez ce que c'est...enfin, peut-être pas. Et je ne vais pas être punie, vraiment ? Trop cool ! Mais je ne recommencerai pas, promis. Fini fini. Promis juré. Craché. De toute façon Will a gardé le reste. C'est hyper pratique ces Cheminées Publiques, n'empêche. On peut s'en servir pour aller à Paris ? Ce serait trop bien ! Enfin je ne sais pas ce que je ficherais à Paris, remarquez. Y a quoi à voir, là-bas ? C'est chez eux, la tour de Pise ?

Il lui imposa le silence devant les grilles du château. Ils traversèrent le parc et franchirent la grande porte.

- _Lumos_.

- Oooohhh...

- Taisez-vous, lui ordonna le professeur en plaquant sa main libre contre sa bouche.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs à pas de loup, jusqu'à la chambre d'Ashley.

- Entrez. Et tâchez de dormir. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain matin.

- Ok, bisous !

* * *

Au petit matin, Lupin fut tiré de son insomnie par des sanglots provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Il s'habilla rapidement et frappa à la porte d'Ashley. Pas de réponse. Les sanglots s'interrompirent. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Ashley...

- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Il referma derrière lui. Elle était dans son lit, agrippée à son oreiller, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle essaya de retenir ses pleurs mais finit par repartir de plus belle. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il posa une main sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux, balayant du pouce une traînée de larmes sur sa joue. Elle se crispa et dirigea vers lui deux yeux pleins d'eau et de points d'interrogation. Il continua sans se troubler. Peu à peu, elle se détendit. Les soubresauts s'espacèrent, puis disparurent.

Elle se redressa, prit un mouchoir et sécha ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me faire la morale ? demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Et qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ?

- Je vais commencer par m'excuser du manque de tact dont j'ai fait preuve hier. Et d'avoir mis si longtemps à partir à votre recherche.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

Il soupira.

- Je veux vous aider, Ashley, répondit-il doucement. Vous semblez avoir du mal à le croire, mais je veux réellement vous aider.

Elle eut une moue dubitative, enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées et appuya son menton sur ses genoux. Lupin pianota sur les siens. Le silence devenant trop inconfortable, il se leva.

- Bon...

- Vous partez ?

- Eh bien...oui.

- Ok...

- A moins que...

- Oui ?

Ils se regardèrent, gênés. Lupin fit le geste de réajuster sa cravate et, réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas, fit mine de défroisser son col.

- Je...

- Vous...

- Oui ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien...

Ashley ramena ses cheveux sur une épaule en pinçant les lèvres. Lupin regarda en direction de la fenêtre. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- Aime...Aimeriez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.


End file.
